Divergent Path
by Flamewing80
Summary: Nine-hundred-forty-six years before the battle for Londinium, those chosen prepare to head for Mars. The Red Mars Project marks a change for humanity, one which was meant to usher in more resources to aid a strained and over populated Earth. Darkness falls over the project when a discovery is made buried in the sands of Mars. War breaks out on both Earth and Mars. Another rewrite.
1. UN's Plan

**Note: **I know, I know, another rewrite of Divergent Path. I realized the more I tried to move forward with the series, the less I was liking the second rewrite and how disjointed it felt. I was getting ready to start posting the first rewrite on AO3 as I've been wanting to move some of my work there for a time now and as I started to reread through chapter 1, I realized why I was so unhappy with it.

One: the chapters don't reflect my current writing level so reposting it felt wrong.

Two: This book really needs to be two books thus I will be splitting it up. I don't know where it will happen, but it will.

Three: why the heck am I writing another version of this from the point of view of my own characters?! I might as well just rewrite the story with them in it as well. Don't worry not all of them are point of view characters. Only Solomon and Arthur are point of view characters thus far in the outline.

Also, you know how artists have that one piece they redraw yearly, this is my "redraw" piece now. Though hopefully this will be the last time. (as a little joke)

* * *

"No."

Abel gritted his teeth. "It's just a party!" he snapped at the general.

"No means no, Lieutenant-Coronel." The general's eyes narrowed, making his dark brown eyes turn black. A scowl pulled at his strong features.

"But," Abel protested.

"No!" snapped the general. "Now, out!" he barked. His hand whipped through the air in direction of the door. The man didn't even flinch when Abel glowered down at him. He just glared back at Abel.

Abel turned on his heel. He stormed from the room. All he had asked for was to throw Seth her twentieth birthday party. Heck, his sister didn't even look twenty because one of their god be damned enhancements made them age a year of every year and half. But she had just turned to looking thirteen. What was the bloody harm in giving her party?

"There you are."

"Not now!" Abel snapped at his twin.

Cain blinked. A frown pulled his narrow features, blue eyes glittering. "What's wrong?" Cain fell into step with Abel.

"The bloody general turned down Seth's party idea," Abel snarled.

"Party?" Cain laughed.

"What?" Abel glared at him.

Cain's blue eyes, a shade darker than Abel's, shone. "Of course he turned you down. The general doesn't like you."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious."

"Slow down."

Abel jerked to a stop by his brother's hand on his shoulder. "What?" Abel demanded.

"Why is it so important to throw her a party? We gave her one years ago." Cain's eyes softened, though the frown remained intact.

"You realize normal people get birthday's yearly, right?" Idiot.

"Yes, but we're not normal," Cain reasoned. "We have a purpose, something most people never get."

Abel scowled. Here they went again.

"We're meant to lead humanity to Mars. To find their salvation. To—"

"Be treated like animals ripe for the slaughter," Abel finished. He folded his arms across his chest.

Cain sighed. He rubbed his eyes. "I doubt that. Why would they spend so much on creating the four of us just to kill us?" His lips twitched.

"Because they're insane."

"Abel, just think about this logically—"

"There's no bloody logic to it!"

"All right. All right," – Cain put his hands in the air – "I get your point. Let's just make a small deal."

"Over?" A double-edged sword came to mind. There was always something with Cain.

"You start to read up on what General Hall wants you to do at the launch," – his eyes narrowed – "and I mean, all of it, Abel. I will talk to him about the party for Seth."

Abel ground his teeth. It wasn't so much he didn't want to read the documents. Only he already had read them. Thus, Cain's deal wasn't really a good one. It did mean Cain didn't know Abel had already read it though.

"Fine," Abel grumbled.

"Good." Cain nodded. "It's important after all."

Yeah, right?

Then there was the fact Cain didn't and would never believe him over the fact UN only meant them ill will.

He just needed proof. Away to show his brother, Abel was right once and for all. It was easier thought of than done.

"I had best speak with General Hall then." Cain narrowed his eyes. "I had better return to our room to find you're reading those documents."

"Sure." Abel smiled.

"Abel!"

"I said 'sure,' so, I will read them!"

"Good." Cain moved down the hall towards the general's office.

Abel shook his head.

What did Cain take him for? Some lazy idiot who didn't know what was planned for the god be damned launch ceremony? Abel scowled. Most likely.

Whatever.

Abel turned away from his brother.

In the end, Abel had gotten more out the deal than Cain had. What mattered the most was the fact Cain might just be able to convince the general to let them have a party for Seth.

An image of Seth's beaming face flashing into Abel's mind.

His heart soared. A smile pulled away the scowl.

Yes, what mattered was his precious sister's happiness. Not that Cain was an idiot.

Now, for the poof over the UN's plans for them.

Abel set off down the hall. There were personal there which wasn't shocking as it was very close to the lunch break. Abel kept to the edge of the hall, making it harder for any of them to bump into him without going out of their way.

Eyes burned him as he walked.

Abel returned the nasty looks with a glare of his own.

It wasn't like he had a choice in the fact he'd been created. A soft growl escaped him as a breath.

Damn UN.

Damn scientists.

Abel slipped into a side hall.

As expected, it was deserted.

A small breath escaped him. Tension released from his shoulders. The nasty stares had vanished the moment he'd moved into this hall.

The hall led straight to his distention.

Abel peered into the monitoring room. There was no one there. He nodded and slipped into the room. His gaze flickered over the countless screens. Each displayed parts of the base. He could see Seth's and Lilith's room, or the door which lead there more over. Then there was a camera on his and Cain's room. More lined the halls, but none showed the hall or room Abel now stood in.

A stupid design.

Even stupider than the fact the last personal hadn't closed the doors. Granted, Abel had never tried to get into this room before. It was the perfect room the hack into the UN. He would have a view of anyone entering the hall as well as know where most people were in the base. The two blind spots weren't an issue. He could hear anyone coming down the hall thanks to the metal flooring. Well, that and his enhanced hearing.

He took a seat at the computer. He started to type.

The screen flashed: Access granted.

So far so good.

Now, to find what he was after.

"What are you doing?"

Abel froze.

Shit!

There were only three people who could sneak up on him. Of course, the bossiest of them just had to be the one to do so.

"It's none of your business, Lilith," Abel stated. He continued to type, not even glancing at her.

"You're hacking into the system, again. That is my business."

"Be quiet," he hissed.

"Do you know what will happen if you're caught?"

He really didn't care.

There!

Abel clicked on one of the files. It opened without a hitch. He frowned. There wasn't a password or anything to help guard this file. That was even stupider than no cameras in the security room.

"Listen for once in your life, Abel," Lilith continued.

Abel's heart froze. His eyes widened.

This – this couldn't be.

No. No. NO! It was worse than just killing them outright.

What the hell?

"Abel!" Lilith snapped.

"You need to see this," the words fell from his lips as a breath.

Lilith let out a long breath. "I won't be involved in whatever you're planning, Abel."

"Just look," he pressed, not tearing his gaze from the screen.

Why? Why would they do this? Just killing them would have been so much better. He would rather be a sheep ripe for the slaughter than the return for only this hell to await them.

Warmth pressed his shoulder. Auburn hair felled down the side of his face.

Lilith gasped. Her hand flew from his shoulder to her mouth. Her golden eyes, reflected in the in monitor, widened.

"Experiments," she breathed. "But, why? We're meant to…"

A soft sound tickled Abel's ears.

He shut down the program and returned the system to how he'd found it. "We need to go." Abel leapt to his feet.

Lilith didn't move. Her gaze locked on the screen.

"Come on!" Abel grabbed her wrist. He pulled her to the wall beside the door.

One of the security personal entered the room. "Damn it," she muttered, "I told them to lock the doors when they went to lunch."

Now!

Abel pulled Lilith after him into the hall. He took off. His arm jerked with each racing step he took.

Lilith stumbled behind after him.

Abel veered into the main hall

"In here." He pulled Lilith into one of the storage rooms behind him.

His heart bounded. Abel released Lilith and moved to the closed door. He pressed his ear to the thin crack.

Nothing.

Only the sound of normal steps as the personal went about their normal routine. They hadn't been noticed. He took several deep breaths, drinking in the stale, recycled air.

"I don't think we were followed." Abel turned back to Lilith.

She had stunk to the ground, arms wrapped around her legs. She shook her head, eyes rimmed with white as she stared at her knees.

"It," – her breath trembled – "it can't be true." She kept moving her head, slowly from side to side. "I can't believe…"

"Lilith?" Abel's throat constricted as he watched her. This, it wasn't the Lilith he had grown up with. That woman would never had been on the floor, frozen in her horror. Yet – he closed his eyes – how could he blame her?

A shiver raced through. His skin crawled. All which kept Abel from screaming in rage and wanting to curl up in a corner was the sight of Lilith like this.

He had to do something. Anything to get back the bossy woman he knew so well. She might have been annoying, but it was better than this.

"Lilith," he repeated, voice softer. He knelt before her. "It is true." The words ripped at his heart.

It was true.

Everything they had just read. All of it was true. This was the reality they would face when they were no longer useful to the Red Mars Project.

No. It wasn't the time for him to drawn in this knowledge. Lilith needed to be pulled back from her horror before he could dwell on what they'd just read.

Abel swallowed.

He lifted his hand. It trembled close to Lilith's face.

He took a deep breath. He touched her cheek. "Lilith," he repeated, "we," – the word shuddered through him – "we need to figure out what to do."

Lilith looked at him. Eyes still more white than gold.

"We need to figure out a plan, to stop this from every happening." To protect their family, especially Seth. "And if anyone can figure out a plan, it's you."

Her gaze flickered away from Abel.

A tear trickled down her cheek, stopping at Abel's thumb. He wiped it away, his touch as soft as he could make it.

"You're stronger than this, Lilith. I know you can figure something out."

She just stared at the ground.

"You have to," he whispered.

She turned. Their noses touched.

He shivered. They were so close.

Her hand was so warm as it fell over her cheek. "How can you be so strong after what we just read?" the words were soft, less than a whispered breath.

"I think, a part of me knew we were human to them."

Her forehead rested against his. "Thank you, Abel. We can figure something out, together."

Abel's heart flickered. He'd never been this close to her.

"Together," he confirmed.

x – Cain – x

"It's away to celebrate all of us leaving," Cain persuaded. "You could look at it as a way to celebrate getting rid of us, Sir."

General Hall frowned. He rubbed his chin.

General Kaden Hall.

Cain's lip twitched. He held back the urge to curl his lip in disgust. The man was nothing more than a pig. His stocky, short build, and harsh features making anything but attractive. He reveled in the power his position gave him.

Disgusting man. One day, Cain would be able to deprive him of everything this imp held for granted. To get back at everything he had done to make all their lives a living hell.

"Hmm." The general's gaze locked on Cain's.

Cain had him.

"Fine," the general grumbled. "You have permission to use the pool for two hours. No more." He huffed. "And don't expect any more favors, Major."

"Of course, sir." Cain straightened and saluted the man. A chill crawled over his skin. "Thank you, sir."

"Dismissed."

Pig.

Cain left the office.

What he wouldn't give to destroy everything that man held? To take what he held for granted out from under and show him what it really felt like to live a life tormented by scientists. To just give him the hellish life he and his siblings had been born into.

All Cain was grateful for, was soon they would be rid of the pompous pig. They would be heading for Mars at long last.

A small, pent up breath fled his lips.

Cain strode down the hall.

People parted to let him through. Lunch had just ended which meant most were heading back to their positions to continue their shifts.

Once their role in the Red Mars Project was over, he would take his siblings far from this life. Away from the hell of their childhood, away from everything but one another.

Cain stepped into a small room off the hall. He turned and scowled.

Of course, Abel was nowhere to be seen. His desk stood empty, save for the laptop. The screen saver danced across the screen. A stack of data cubs was piled to one side.

Typical. Just typical.

Air hissed between Cain's teeth. Where the hell had Abel gotten off to this time? And why wasn't he honoring his end of their deal?

The door opened.

"You're blocking the door, Cain." Abel's voice came from behind him.

Cain turned. "Where have you been?" He bit back the urge to snarl.

Abel shrugged. "About." He slipped passed Cain into their small quarters.

Cain's eye twitched. "I kept up my end of the deal, what about you?"

"Honestly, do you really think there was that much for me to read?"

"Yes," Cain stated.

"All mine said is 'Avoid the representatives and media. If pursued by the media, destroy their camera.'" Abel waved his hand in the air. He sat down on his bed. "Now what about Seth's party?"

Cain's jaw tightened. It was almost like Abel had played him, but his precious twin would never do something like that. "I got permission to use the pool for two hours on her birthday." Cain took his chair at his desk. The space was so small it was crammed in next to Abel's desk and Cain's bed. The dresser took up the wall across from Abel's bed.

"You got the pool?" Abel blinked. "I am a little impressed."

Cain smiled.

"Only a little," Abel grunted.

"What are you going to do for her this time?" Cain asked as he pulled out a sheet of paper and pencil.

"I was going to talk to the chef," Abel stated.

"He wouldn't cook you anything."

"Not about him cooking something! I wanted to ask permission to bake a cake."

Cain laughed. "What? You? Cook?" He smirked. "I would love to see this. Just don't poison our sister."

"Shut up!" Abel snapped. "I know how to cook, unlike you."

Cain shrugged. "It's not a requirement for running the colony. I don't get why you even bothered to learn it."

Abel's wintery eyes narrowed.

His silvery hair was cut short and spiked in the back. He looked gruff, unrefined compared the neatness which Cain kept his appearance. Yet, the silver of his hair suited Abel completely with his winter blue eyes. The only thing which didn't was the scowl marring his features. If only Abel would smile.

The silver hair did help tell them apart if only a little. Cain's hair was a few shades darker, making it white blond instead of a pure silvery white like Abel's.

Either way, with a smile on, then Abel was perfect. Unlike that disgusting beast named Kaden Hall.

"What about you?" Abel demanded. "What are you giving her?"

"A picture."

Abel huffed.

"I managed to get some paper and everything." Cain smiled as he held up the rare material. Trees were considered precious so to even hold a sheet of recycled paper was rare, forget wooden pencils he'd seen in history texts.

Abel rolled his eyes. "Oh, brilliant, you got real paper, good for you," his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"You could at least act like it's a big deal." Cain's lip twitched. "If you must be condescending, then make yourself useful and tell the girls the plans for tomorrow."

"Whatever." Abel stood and stalked to the door.

He was gone in the blink of an eye.

Okay.

That was weird.

Cain frowned at the door. Did he and Lilith suddenly get on speaking terms rather than shouting ones?

He laughed.

As if.

x – Solomon – x

Gravel crunched as the car rolled up the drive. Solomon could feel the vibration of the gravel through car.

"Sir."

Solomon opened his eyes a slit. The window separating Solomon from the driver lowered an inch.

"We've arrived."

The door slammed shut.

Solomon breathed. Arrived? His hand shook as it balled into a fist on his knee. He opened his eyes. Beyond the window, a massive mansion dominated the landscape. Trees and brushes lined the path to the grand double doors. What had once been normal in history books, was now seen as a sign of wealth. Yards covered in such lush greenery and flowers, proved one could afford the plants as well as the extra water needed to keep them alive.

The door opened.

"Sir." The driver bowed low to Solomon while he held open the door.

Solomon moved out of the car. "Thank you." He bowed his head to the driver.

One of Solomon's father's many butlers stood not far from the drive. He stepped forward and bowed to Solomon. "Ah, young master, I'd been informed you were visiting. I'll place your bags in your room."

"I got it," Solomon stated.

The butler froze. "I insist." Weariness settled into his gaze. A familiar look most got when dealing with Solomon.

Solomon nodded. He might as well play his father's game for now.

The butler smiled and went to retrieve the "bags." The soft sound of the trunk opening trickled to Solomon. He kept his gaze locked the mansion. His gut twisted. Home. It had been years since he'd last laid eyes on the mansion. Not since the day he had enlisted in the UNASF.

The only reason he'd returned at all was because his mother and sister had requested it.

In two years, nothing had changed here. It was still the same well kempt bushes and trees. The grand doors. Everything, the same.

"Sir, is this everything you brought?" the butler's question cut through the gentle rustle of the fake wind.

Solomon looked at the older man. "It's all I own," he stated. He was in the military and lived most of the time on the base he was serving at after all.

"Very well, sir." The butler took his bag. "This way." He set a slow pace towards the mansion then turned off the path.

Of course.

Solomon followed him onto the garden path. Someone important must have visiting. It wouldn't do for a "disgrace" like Solomon to come in through the front. Perhaps even if someone important wasn't there his father no longer saw him as worthy of such an honor.

Solomon's gaze flickered back to the drive. There was another car parked before the one he had arrived in. The first option then.

"Who is visiting?" Solomon asked.

"Isaac Butler," the butler replied.

The head of the UN.

Interesting.

It wasn't abnormal for him to visit. After all the head of the UN and Solomon's father were close.

The butler led the way through the servants' entrance into the home.

"This way, sir." He moved off towards stairs.

Solomon didn't follow. His eyes narrowed. He could just make out voices drifting towards the kitchen from the family room.

Solomon moved towards the sound.

"Sir," the butler hissed a warning.

"—military now," a smooth voice came into range.

"He is," the familiar sound of his father's came.

"A brilliant, young man, the two of you must be proud. It's a shame his health keeps him from becoming the next head of the family."

"You'll find our daughter is more than suited to the task," his father's voice was sharp. "She will serve the UN well when the time comes."

"Yes," his mother agreed. "Whatever achievements her brother has made pale in comparison to her own."

Solomon's hand balled into a weak fist. He took a deep, shaky breath, letting nothing of the emotions raging through him appear on his face.

"Sir," the butler whispered. "You don't need to hear this."

Solomon just looked at the man.

The butler's eyes glittered but he bowed, brow furled as he backed off.

"Is that so?" A glass chinked against wood. "You're how old now?"

"Twelve, sir!" it was his sister though she sounded older than the last time he had heard her.

"Hmm."

Silence.

"I've already made it to my junior year in high school," she informed the man. His father had no doubt gestured for her to tell him everything she'd accomplished.

"I see," the smooth voice clipped. "I've called for a few doctors. The latest best in their fields."

A chill ran through Solomon. More doctors.

"Thank you, Mister Butler," his father's voice shook, "but I must decline. Our daughter is more than capable—"

"Your son was in college by the age of eight."

Eight?

Solomon closed his eyes. The accursed age when he'd learned the truth about his family's so called love.

"Whatever topic caught his interest he has risen to be a forerunner in said field and is now the leading expert in genetic science. As you may recall the last leading expert turned out to be an illegal enhanced human. Do you have any idea how rare of an asset your son is?"

Silence.

Rare? Solomon could have laughed. What had his mind gotten him thus far? His mind was nothing not when he had been given only twenty-one years to live. Such a short life. All he has once wanted was to see his parents look at him with the warmth they had before the illness. This would never happen. Thus, he left to join the military as no matter what he tried, the accomplishments in science he had made, nothing had changed.

He was forever the disgrace. The child who should never have been.

"I would be remised if I let such an asset die because of an incurable decease, now, wouldn't I?"

"But, sir, our daughter is—"

"Not on the same level as the four enhanced humans I had designed for the Red Mars Project."

"There is no way Solomon is on their level!"

"Perhaps not, but a naturally born genius of his level is rare, especially one with no enhancements."

"He has a year. And only a year left," Solomon's mother joined voices with his father. "He'll be useless to you physically in less than eight months."

"I see."

A few relieved sighs sounded. "Thank you, Mister—"

"I assume this is why you called him back?" the voice of Isaac almost purred.

"It is, sir."

Solomon stiffened. No. They were going to put him in a metaphorical cage.

His jaw tightened. He wouldn't let them.

"Leave my bag here," he told the butler.

"Young master, you shouldn't interrupt them."

"Don't worry." Solomon gave the man a small smile.

"Oh, how I miss your old smile. It would light your face with such joy. Now…" The butler closed his eyes. "Forgive me, young master."

Solomon nodded.

"I'll see to your room." He placed the bag against the wall before heading up the stairs.

Solomon watched him go. He followed at a slower pace. He didn't head all the way up to the room he'd been given. Solomon slipped out of the servant stairs on the second level.

None of the servants were around. They would be waiting on his parents, sister, and Isaac, not concerned with the upper levels of the mansion.

He moved down the hall at an even pace.

His father's office rested at the end of the hall. The door was locked, as was to be expected. He tapped in the code. It was his sister's birthday. A little obvious, but still, easy enough.

The computer was the same, just as easy to get into. He skimmed through the files.

There.

The reassignments for military personal for the Red Mars Project. Solomon smiled. If this worked, he could at long last leave Earth and his family behind. There was nothing left for him but pain.

Nothing left but to spend his last year as a bird caught in a gilded cage. He wanted to fly, once, before the end. To see the splendor Mars offered. To die away from this cursed world.

He finished typing up the reassignment for himself and sent it. None would be the wiser it hadn't come from his father. He erased the reassignment from his father's system.

Solomon replaced everything as he had seen it on entering the room.

He slipped from the room, relocking the door.

It had been a mistake to come here. Still, there was a chance now he could go to a place he would never have been allowed. It was worth it in the end.

Solomon retraced his footsteps down the hall.

"He's just this way."

Shit.

Solomon moved faster. Sweat beaded his face from the quickened stride. He slid into the servant stairwell and closed the door.

Footsteps sounded beyond.

There was no more time to waste.

Solomon made it to the kitchen. He grabbed his bag and left the mansion. The car he'd taken was still there. His heart raced. There was a chance his father had told the driver not to let him return.

"Did you get everything already, sir?" the driver asked.

"I did," Solomon confirmed.

"Where to?"

"Back to the base."

"Of course, sir."

Solomon relaxed as the car started off.

He closed his eyes.

This would be the last time he ever saw that accursed place. The assignment he'd given himself would last just over a year. He'd be dead before he returned to Earth.


	2. News Unwanted

**Special thanks to Hittocere for the time review! And thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed the story thus far. **

* * *

Arthur stared at the television holo-screen. It was turned to the news. A not so exciting topic, but a necessary one to keep up with what the UN was doing. Well, what they were doing which didn't pertain to him or the mine he was assigned as a guard to.

Just great.

Another recapping of the Red Mars Project. Not that this was shocking. There were only a few weeks left until launch.

The images shifted from the broadcaster at the Earth station to the moon one.

Arthur unmuted the tv.

"This week is the last week assignments are going out. The first launch is due from Lunar Base in less than a month's time." The image showed a massive ship, just visible from the window the broadcaster stood behind.

"Stupid," Arthur huffed. Who in their right mind wanted any part of that death trap world? At least Sonya had turned down the offer to go. Heck, if she had gone she would have been third or fourth ranked among the science department. Despite this, it would have gotten in the way of their plans to start to family.

The door opened.

"We'll be coming to you live during the launch ceremony for this historic project."

Of course they would be. What daft reporter would miss it?

Arthur pulled out his cigarettes. He tapped the box against the palm of his hand until one slid out.

"This will be the first the four enhanced humans raised to lead the project have been seen in public."

"Here," Sonya's thick, beautiful voice sounded from beside Arthur. She held out a thick plastic sheet to him. Her eyes narrowed. "I thought you were quitting."

"I was," Arthur said with a small smile at his wife, "very slowly."

"Keep telling yourself that, Arthur Asran," – Sonya's eyes flashed with her, her hands on her hips – "but once our child is born you will have no choice but to quit."

"Of course." Arthur gave a small laugh. He rubbed the back of his head, heart flickering. The nerves vanished in a wave of warmth. A child. He smiled. It would be well worth quitting if it meant they could finally have a child.

He turned his attention to the sheet. His heart froze.

Shit.

There, in the upper corner, was the symbol of the UNASF. New orders meant a reassignment. His heart sank. He'd been at the mine for almost nine years. Ever since he'd been reassigned from Lunar Base security.

"What's this?" he muttered to himself.

He placed his thumb on the reader at the bottom of the sheet. Information spread across the once blank page.

Oh, hell!

He gaped at the information there. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. Why would they want him? He wasn't the best in his field. Heck he'd never raised too far in the military at all. And, honestly, had no desire to.

Ice formed in his gut.

This had to be a hoax, right?

"What's wrong?" Warmth pressed against him as Sonya looked at the sheet. She gasped.

There, in plain writing, was a transfer to the Mars security force under the command of Lieutenant Colonel Abel Nightlord.

The ice spread out from his gut. His skin crawled.

His gaze slid to another screen Sonya was holding.

The ice started to melt as heat raced through him.

The bastards!

The UN had found the one bloody way to get Sonya through him. If she didn't accept the second request, she held they would be separated for three years. Three years! It was longer than the contract they had taken out for a child lasted. It had taken them years to fill out the paperwork to have a child and now they were just going to rip it away from them.

If they lost this one, then they may never get another chance. They would be too old to safely have a healthy kid.

Arthur glared at the screen he held.

Thus, they were bastards.

"We'll both go." Sonya's hand rested on his wrist.

A small breath escaped Arthur. Tension fled his body as he placed his free hand over hers.

"We'll still have a family."

"Mars isn't the place," Arthur whispered.

"Our child will never leave the safety of the dome." Her beautiful, brown eyes grew larger.

He lifted his hand and caressed her forehead. The stroke moved some of her red hair from her face. She was so beautiful. He was the luckiest man in the world.

"If you're sure," he relented. He didn't want to lose their only chance at have a kid. He also didn't want to loss either of them to that forsaken world. Yet, he to leave her behind – he closed his eyes. No. This was their only option.

"I'm sure."

Arthur opened his eyes to be greeted by her soft, loving gaze.

"Now," – she straightened – "we need to get packing. You are, after all, the first military flight to Lunar Base."

"I guess so." He glanced at the sheet again.

His jaw tightened. Damn the UN and their pulling of strings to get what they wanted.

x – Abel – x

This sucked. Why the hell had Abel agree to talk to Lilith and Seth? Well, talking to his dear little sister was fine. But what the hell had possessed him to speak with Lilith over Seth's party?

Abel grumbled under his breath and he moved through the hall towards the girls' room.

Then there was the way Lilith had been after learning their fate. It wasn't like her. She was supposed to yell at him for doing something which could land him in trouble this close to the launch. Not, not look as if she were petrified in terror.

Abel stopped before his sister's and Lilith's room. There had to be something he could do beyond trying to comfort her. Away he could protect all of them, especially Seth – he took a deep breath – and Lilith.

This wasn't at all what he had hoped for today in proving his brother wrong. Now Abel didn't even know what to tell them. Perhaps Lilith had an idea.

He knocked. It was more likely Seth would be there over Lilith. Lilith always had something important going on during the middle of the day. He smiled. He would get to see his sister today at least.

The door opened. Lilith's golden eyes glittered in the light from the hall. Her long, auburn hair framed her narrow features.

A shiver raced through Abel. Had her gaze always appeared to mirror the sun as seen from Lunar Base? Or the heart of a flame surrounded by the flickering embers which was her hair?

He shook his head.

That was stupid. Lilith was just bossy, old Lilith… sort of.

"Abel?" Lilith blinked. Her eyes softened with a smile.

His skin crawled. Where the hell had her normal smile gone? This one, it was wrong. The warmth had been replaced with raw pain.

"I promise I'm fine."

Like hell she was.

"Right?" Abel scoffed. "And the moon suddenly isn't orbiting Earth?"

Lilith's gaze narrowed. The pain melted from her features.

"Better." Abel gave her a small smile. "Can we talk?"

She nodded and stepped aside.

What the… he hadn't meant in her and Seth's room!

"Abel?"

"It's nothing," Abel snapped. His ears burned as he stocked into the room. It hadn't changed any since the last time he'd been there. Not that this was shocking. Even if he had been a child at the time, they didn't really have personal items thus theirr rooms remained the bare minimum.

"Is it about," – Lilith took a deep breath as the door swooshed closed behind her – "earlier?"

"No," Abel stated. "Though, it is something we need to figure out." He shifted. This was just weird. "I'm here to tell you about Seth's birthday party. Cain managed to get the pool from the general for a few hours."

Lilith's eyes widened. "Really? But, with what's going on?"

"The UN doesn't know we know," Abel pointed out. "Besides Seth deserves a party, don't you think?"

A small smile flickered at the corner of her lips. Her eyes glistened. "You mean to keep this from her then?"

Abel nodded. His stomach churned. "And Cain," the words came as a breath. He had originally hacked the system to convince his brother. "He'd just overreact and try to sneak us out before the launch."

Lilith gave a hallow laugh. "This is true. And Seth… no, you're right, it's for the best we don't tell her." She took a deep breath. "We need a plan while we're on Mars."

Finally! The old Lilith was shining through.

"Do you have any ideas?" While not the reason he was there, it was something they should talk about while Seth wasn't here.

Lilith closed her eyes. "Right now, do our jobs and exceed their expectations." She sighed. "Though, this might not even be enough."

"What if we meet those among the colonists who are willing to help us?" Abel suggested. He shivered. This was a stupid idea.

Lilith's eyes snapped open. Her mouth opened a little, eyes wide.

"What?" Abel demanded.

The shock shifted to her warm smile. "Nothing. I just never thought I'd hear you state others could help us." The smile saddened. "Not since Thomas vanished."

Abel scowled. "He abandoned us," Abel snapped.

The door opened. "Who abandoned us?"

Abel stiffened. "No one!" he turned. "No one did, Seth."

Seth frowned, blinking up at him. "If you say so." She shrugged. "Why are you here, dear brother?" A grin swept across her face. "It's great!"

Abel grunted as Seth hugged him.

"Oh, oh, are you here to hear about what the general wants me to do at launch?" Her bright green eyes shimmered as she looked up at him.

"Sure." Abel gave her a small smile. Well, crap. He wasn't about to wreck the surprise

"Yes!" Seth leapt into the air. She twirled as if the clothes she wore was a beautiful gown instead of the plan white UNASF uniform lined in the green of the science field. "All right!" She clapped her hands together. "They want me to meet with my team before the launch and after Cain's speech. Something about getting ready for star gazing." Seth wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue.

Warmth spread through Abel. His precious sister, he would ensure she lived beyond the UN's plan for them. They wouldn't use her in experiments or dissect her or any of their other plans.

"Oh, yeah, and I just got the notice another is joining my team. You'll like this." Seth giggled.

"Would I?" All scientists were evil.

"It's Sonya Asran!"

All right, all of them minus Sonya. But she wasn't really a genetic scientist. "Really? But I thought she had declined several times." Abel frowned. She had. It had been all over the news the leading expect on Mars kept declining the chance to actually go to her choice planet of study.

Weird as that notion was.

Seth pouted. "Oh, come on! You're not the least bit excited. You're the one who's read all her work even in Russian when it first comes out."

"She publishes good papers," Abel defended himself.

"Aren't you excited?"

"More confused than anything else. I wonder what made her change her mind."

"What matters is you get to meet her. The only scientist you can stand!"

"Funny." Abel shook his head.

"Well, the only one since dad left."

Abel stiffened. "He's not our dad," he growled under his breath.

Seth's eyes widened. They glistened with tears.

Oh, shit!

"I didn't mean it like that," Abel reassured her. "I meant he's not related to us." And that bastard had left them to rot. Thomas Hall was as much their father as his bloody younger brother, Kaden was. So what Thomas was the one who made them. He had left.

Seth nodded.

"Look, I need to get going. I wanted to speak with the chef." Abel slipped from the room. His heart sank. Well, shit, he hadn't meant to make Seth cry.

The chef had let Abel use the kitchen and ingredients there to make a cake. "Better than having you steal everything," the chef had muttered before leaving Abel too it with the threat he would know if something not meant for a cake was missing.

Yeah, like Abel would steal the food if it meant never being allowed to make another cake for his dearest little sister.

Abel stirred the batter as the recipe he'd found online instructed, whipping it by hand with the bowl a little tilted. He was careful not to spill any of the precious batter.

The soft sound of another entering the room came to him.

Oh great, someone thinking he wasn't supposed to be there.

"I have permission—"

"I know," a warm voice interrupted him.

Abel sighed. "What is it, Lilith?"

Abel set down the bowl and looked at the recipe.

All right, next ingredient. He added it and started to work on the batter once more.

"You were talking about getting colonists on our side," Lilith started. The shifting of her clothes told him she was leaning against the counter. Her scent lingered close. "How?"

"Do our jobs and do them well. Like you said," Abel grunted.

Abel poured the batter into two cake pans. It was just enough to make a small two layered cake.

Her scent lingered around him. His ears burned as he smoothed the batter.

"It might not be enough. They could have had other commanders who did their jobs well."

"I don't know then!" Abel snapped.

Did she have to be so close to him?

A small sigh fled Lilith. "I wish we knew more about how the UN functioned in other bases."

"We've been in plenty of bases," Abel pointed out.

"Not what I meant, Abel. We only know how this base functions. I've only asked a few how their days have been, and they never tell me much."

"I've never asked. But I've heard people complaining about the general," Able informed her.

"You have?" A short silence followed before Lilith laughed. "I forget your hearing is so good sometimes. Perhaps we can work with our teams, make friends among them."

Abel shifted. He pushed the pans into the oven. Friends? No one would want to be his friend.

"If not friends, then gain their respect."

"I don't know." The idea had really been a stupid one. No one at the base liked Abel outside of his family and, now, he guessed, Lilith.

"You only need to work a little on your temper."

"I," Abel started. It was a good idea. If he dropped his temper, he might be more likable. "I'll try. For keeping all of you safe."

* * *

**(Author's note: **I had to change a lot here given Abel and Lilith didn't sleep together in the first chapter. I am taking it a little slower with their romance this time around.

Funny, I was scrolling through my video history on youtube looking for the current song I am enjoying while working on this… over twenty videos separated the last time I had worked on the story. All of them were watched in less than a day. I am too obsessed with PBS Eons…**) **


	3. Day to Remember

"Wake up."

Abel grumbled and rolled over in bed.

"I'm not joking, Abel."

Abel pulled his pillow over his head.

_Thawmp_! A pillow slammed into Abel's side. His eyes fellow open.

"What the hell!" Abel grabbed Cain's pillow and tossed it back at his brother.

Cain caught it. His darker eyes narrowed. "Ah, good, you're up."

Abel fell back onto his bed. Like hell he was up. There was still a few good hours before they had to be up for the day.

"No, you don't." A hand wrapped around Abel's ankle.

Abel lashed out with his other foot.

Cain caught his foot.

_Thud_! Cold metal slammed into his bare back.

"Up, now."

"Cain!" Abel growled through gritted teeth. His eyes watered as he sat up. He glared up at his twin.

"With the party today, we don't have time to waste this morning." Cain took a seat at his desk. He pushed up his reading glasses. His glasses flashed in the dim light. His gaze stern as he looked down at Abel. "I was just noticed new personal files come in this morning and the final updates for the launch. You need to go through them before meeting with your team."

Abel scowled. He looked at the clock. Just great, where the hell did Cain get the brilliant idea they needed four bloody hours for this crap? They were only losing two with Seth's birthday party.

Whatever.

Abel stood and pulled on his shirt. The fine material caught on his callused fingers. He stalked over to his computer and sat down, back a little to Cain.

"Bastard," Abel muttered, letting the word fall from his thin lips as a breath.

"You do realize, calling me such reflects on yourself as well," Cain pointed out. He didn't look up from the holograph screen he was reading.

Abel huffed. "Whatever."

He pulled up the latest reports on those assigned under him. There were a few changes here and there. One of the pilots joining them had finally been assigned his position when they reached Mars and a little while off the bridge on the month-long trip there.

Alexander Barvon.

Abel frowned.

His records were clean, and he was recorded as the pilot who'd broken every record on the flying simulator. Yet, all he'd ever flown were shuttles too and form Lunar Base.

A small snort escaped Abel.

Not shocking. That was the extent of most pilots' experience. Only a few had made the trip to Mars when Isaac, the bastard in charge of the UN, had gone there to scout out locutions long before Abel had been created.

Abel shoved the thought of Isaac down. He wasn't important.

Instead he looked over Warrant Officer Barvon's skills. He would have been more suited for another field than security, mainly just piloting. Though, this wouldn't have been useful to the colony full time. Thus, Abel got stuck with several pilots, not just Barvon. In fact, all the pilots who didn't have useful skills where under him.

More than just useless pilots, Abel had another man who might not be the best. He hadn't moved up in rank in over nine years. His records stated he had issues with authority and more. Private First Class Arthur Asran, the husband to one Sonya Asran.

It was more than official, the UN hated Abel.

Several useless pilots and an experienced private with personality issues.

Abel leaned back in his seat, frowning.

Granted, there was no telling their real skill until Abel met them. Especially Private Asran and Warrant Officer Barvon. Barvon would be the one to keep an eye on as he had never worked security before. Arsan had uses as he'd been working security since he had left basic training. He'd worked at Lunar Base before being transferred to the mine he'd been working at for nine years before now.

Abel's eyes narrowed.

This must have been how the UN had finally snagged Sonya, through her husband.

Abel turned his attention to another late addition.

First Lieutenant Solomon.

His skin crawled.

Just what Abel needed on his team, a damn UN rep's son.

His frown deepened.

A rep's son? What rep would send their heir to Mars? Solomon was the oldest, right? It meant he was supposed to take his father's place as the India Representative, right?

Abel leaned forward.

Ah, there it was. Solomon wasn't the heir. His younger sister was.

Odd.

Solomon was veritable genius. He graduated college at the age of eight and was currently the leading expert in genetic weaponry as well as second on Mars and leading in so many other science fields, it was no wonder he was supposed to help Seth when he had a moment free.

Strangest of all, he was Seth's age, being only twenty. Beating Seth to twenty by less than a week. He wasn't enhanced which just made his accomplishments all the more impressive.

Abel shivered.

He was genetic scientist though which, even if he wasn't a UN rep's son, made him untrustworthy… right?

Abel rubbed his eyes.

No. He had to reserve judgement for the sake of his family and their future. Any number of these people could end up helping them. All Abel had to do was be nice…

And let go of his temper.

His lips twitched.

All right! Abel needed to try and get this lot to like him.

It was going to be an impossible task.

x – Seth – x

Seth's bare feet slapped against the rough pavement. "Come on," she muttered each time she passed the boy's locker room. "Where are they?" Seth huffed. She stopped and placed her hands on her hips. She glared at the entrance.

A soft laugh came from Lilith. "We did arrive a little early, Seth. Be patient."

Easy for Lilith to say.

Seth shifted, itching to leap into the water with her brothers and Lilith. To play in it like she was normal and not some creation meant to lead humanity. Seth grinned until her face hurt. This was the best gift her brothers could have given her. Though, it had to have been Abel's plan despite Cain getting it from the general.

She bounced on the balls of her feet.

Oh, there were so many games she'd read up on last night. But only two hours…

Two hours was more than enough time. Seth giggled. Oh, yes, this was going to be prefect. If she could get Abel into the water that was.

"Seth," Lilith's voice trembled with laughter, "calm down. There's plenty of time."

Seth huffed. "We only have two hours." She turned to Lilith as Seth's eyes widened. "Two!" She held up two fingers. "It'll go by so fast."

"It's better than none." Lilith gave her a warm smile. Her golden eyes soft.

"Yes!" Seth nodded. "It is!"

Feet slapped against the wet cement.

Seth turned. "You're here!" She raced over to her brothers. "You're finally here!" She flung her arms around Cain's waist.

Cain stiffened.

Seth hugged tighter. So what if her oldest brother couldn't take a hug. She'd hug him anyway!

"Thank you so much!" Seth cheered.

A hand brushed through her short hair. Black strands tickled her forehead.

"Cain," she giggled.

"You're not wet." Cain's stomach moved with his normal almost dull sounding laugh. "Once you're in the pool, you can thank me."

Abel muttered under his breath. He moved off and set down his towel. There was a flash of smooth white before it vanished under the towel.

Lilith moved after Abel. "You're not going to sit on the side, are you?" she asked.

Seth's heart fluttered. She hoped Abel would get into the water willingly. This wasn't like their training here where the general just shoved Abel in every time. Or threatened him. It was supposed to be fun.

It did matter if her dear, sweet brother joined them. But, right now…

Seth grabbed Cain's hand. "Come on!" She pulled her brother towards the diving board.

"Don't run you two!" Lilith called after them.

Seth glanced back. The two of them had moved to the edge of the pool. Lilith's gaze moved from Seth and Cain to Abel. She was whispering something to him while he looked sheet white.

Yes! All of them would have fun together in the pool if Lilith got Abel in.

Seth released Cain's hand when they reached the diving board. "Bet I can beat you in a dive!" Seth grinned, puffing out her chest.

"Depends," – a shadow of a smile flickered at the corner of Cain's lips – "on what the contest is. Biggest or smallest splash?"

"Smallest!" Seth declared. She leapt up the ladder and looked down at Cain.

His eyes were locked on her, expression calm.

Seth shot him a grin. She raced down the board, feeling it bend under her weight. She leapt.

"Yahooooo!"

Seth twisted. She flipped into a diving form. Her hands pierced the water as one of her daggers would the metal of a robot in the maze.

Water enveloped her, silencing the sounds of Lilith coaxing Abel into the water. Nothing but the soft sway of the water could be heard. The darkness of the pool's depths wrapped around her sight as she continued down, deeper and deeper into the pool.

She could do it. Her fingers brushed the button.

Yes!

She punched the water before kicking off from the bottom. Her lungs screamed, head light with the need for air.

She burst through the surface, scattering water droplets around her.

"Beat that!" her shout echoed through the large room.

Cain was already on the diving board. A small smile on his narrow face. "I would if you moved," his voice was light.

"Fine, fine, I'm moving." Seth swam to the side of the pool. She caught glimpses of Abel and Lilith near the pool edge as she went.

Lilith had swum further in and was gesturing for Abel to join them. Abel sat the edge, his legs in.

Seth paused, mouth open. Her heart fluttered. Her dearest brother might finally get over his fear. While not a silly one as it had stimmed from when Cain had thrown him off a ship when Seth had been really young, it was still a matter Seth never thought she would see. Abel with his legs in the pool.

Abel breathed. He pushed himself further off the ledge.

"That's it," Lilith's gentle voice echoed through the space. "You're a strong swimmer," she continued. "Trust yourself."

Abel released the edge. He slid into the water, head above the surface. He swam forward in a mock breaststroke without once dipping his head under. He made it to Lilith. A scowl twisted his lips. All color had drained from his face.

"You see," – Lilith's smile lit her face. Her golden eyes sparkled – "the water isn't so bad when no one is shoving you into it."

"I guess," Abel muttered.

Lilith's hand sliced through the water. A small splash came towards Abel.

"What the hell?" Abel shouted. He shook his head as if he were a dog trying to dry itself.

"Water isn't the enemy, Abel. It won't hurt you. Not when contained like this."

"You didn't have to splash me!" Abel turned and glared at Cain. "What are you gawking at? You're keeping all of us waiting, especially Seth."

Cain's eye twitched. "I was waiting on the two of you to be quite done with whatever you were doing."

"Just dive already!" Abel snapped. His face tinged red and gaze darted away from Cain.

Seth shrugged. She held to the wall as she edged further from the diving board. When she was a safe distance away, she kicked off for a better view of Cain's dive.

Cain moved to the end of the board. It sagged further under his weight than it had for Seth. He backed onto the balls of his feet. A perfect divers form for the backflip dive. He crouched.

With a swing of his arms he leapt from the board. He back flipped before going into a diver's form.

His body pierced the water as if he were nothing more than the smallest of drops hitting it. A small ripple raced over the surface where he had vanished.

Seth's heart sank.

There had never been a real chance at her winning, but still… she had practiced every chance they could use the diving board. She had thought her running dive would do it. The splash she'd made was still far greater than Cain's even if it would have been passing for her to compete if she hadn't been enhanced.

Water exploded around Seth. It shot into her mouth. Her nose and lungs burned from a sudden inhale of the chlorinated water.

Cain smirked at her under the water where he held her.

Seth stuck out her lip. Her nose scrunched up.

Mean!

The water rippled around her.

A shadow moved up from below Cain.

He was yanked further down.

Seth blinked. She watched the air bobble race up and Cain's eyes go wide.

Then, Cain lashed out with his free foot.

A larger air bobble floated up.

Seth's lungs screamed. She floated back to the surface. Air slammed into her and she gulped it down.

The surface broke before her as Cain appeared. His eyes glittered as he pushed his long hair from his eyes. Even now it was in the ponytail he always wore. The now dark strands kept slipping from it as if the struggle below had loosened her brother's always neat hair.

"That wasn't funny." Cain pulled his wet hair from the ponytail and ran his fingers through to sooth it back.

The water broke again. Abel appeared, coughing. "What the hell? Take a bloody joke and don't go kicking me!"

"It was only in the shoulder," Cain pointed out. He bound his wet hair. "Besides, you had it coming when you pulled me down."

Seth looked at Cain.

"You started it when you pulled Seth under."

Her gaze snapped back to Abel.

"You would have pulled me down to the bottom and held me there!"

Back to Cain.

"Only for a moment."

To Abel.

"You could have killed us both."

Cain.

"As if!" Abel's eyes blazed. "You couldn't even resist showing off your dive. Prideful bastard!"

Abel.

"Enough!" Lilith thrust herself between Seth's brothers.

Seth rubbed her neck.

"Abel, you shouldn't call Cain that."

"Oh, I really should. Someone has to make sure his fat head doesn't get bigger." Abel placed his hands by his head and moved them away. "It's fat enough as it is."

"That's it!" Cain launched himself towards Abel.

Lilith shoved Cain back. "Enough means enough."

Abel and Cain glared at each other.

"Abel, stop taunting your brother."

Abel's eyes narrowed.

"Cain, we're here for fun, not to go into a physical fight. You should know better by now and just ignore his taunts."

Seth giggled. Her dear brothers would never change. She pushed herself through the water and leapt up. Her arms wrapped around their neck. They were forced close when she fell back towards the water.

"You're both jerks," – Seth grinned – "but you're my jerks!" Seth pouted. She couldn't add Lilith to the embrace. Lilith wasn't a jerk though so it might be wrong to do so.

"Then there's Lilith." Abel pulled her into the group hug. "Our overbearing, bossy, mother-like figure."

Seth glared at Abel. "She's not bossy, you jerk!"

Lilith blushed. Water flew into Abel's face. "You," – she let out a shuddering breath – "you're just a jerk and will always be one."

Abel smirked. "Seems you and Seth agree then."

Lilith shook her head. "Should we play a game? We still have plenty of time left."

A game? "Yeah!" She lurched up.

"Seth," Cain warned.

"Sorry." She lowered herself back down. She'd used her brothers' shoulders when she leapt up.

Abel flinched.

Seth flushed. "I shouldn't have shouted, sorry, brother."

"It's fine," Abel grumbled. He rubbed his ear.

"What do you want to play?" Lilith asked.

"I get to choose," Seth breathed. This, it was amazing. There were so many games… well not really any she knew outside of the training exercises for team building. "Pool basketball! I call dibs on Abel." She flung her arms around her dearest brother.

Abel gasped. The two of them plunged under the water.

They reemerged.

Abel spat out a mouth full. "All right, just no more dunking me."

The swam into a shallower part of the pool. It was the shallowest point being about five feet deep. Seth had to tread water.

"Ready?" Lilith asked. She held the ball up with Abel and Cain between.

"Just serve it already," Abel growled.

Lilith tossed the ball into the air. She shot off towards a defensive position for her and Cain's team.

Cain and Abel lunged into the air.

Cain snagged the ball and made to move around Abel.

Abel grabbed for the ball.

Seth grinned. She ducked into the water. Her body slid through the water towards her brothers. She kept low, her stomach almost brushing the bottom of the pool.

Water swirled around her. It was churned up by the boys, fighting over the ball. They had stalled as always near the center of the "court." Cain might have been stronger than Abel, but Abel was good at getting in the way of Cain.

There.

Seth pushed off from the ground. She launched out of the water and took hold of the ball.

"Yes!"

Abel slipped into the water the moment Seth had appeared.

He shot around Cain and deeper into their brother's and Lilith's territory.

Seth twisted around Cain's lung. She might not have been able to go head to head with him but keeping from his reach was a matter she was good.

Abel would appear near the hoop.

Seth thrust the ball into the air with all her might.

Cain lunged up. The ball arched over his fingers.

"Damn." Cain fell back into the pool.

Seth giggled. "Knife throwing practice." She placed two fingers before her eye in their salute.

Cain smiled and returned to salute. "You've been practicing hard then."

Lilith raced through the water towards the ball.

Abel appeared. He caught the ball midleap, twisted, and threw it.

Lilith lunged.

Her fingers brushed the ball but missed.

It slipped through the neat with a _whoosh_.

The game continued for the better part of the time they had the pool for. Abel and Seth led through most of it, using teamwork they had built up in the maze and in the pool over the years. Lilith and Cain didn't speak with one another much. They had never been a good team though. Which was why Hall always stuck them together. Perhaps the general wanted them to work together better.

"It's time," Cain called an end to the game.

Lilith smiled. "I do think you two beat us," she informed Seth and Abel.

Time? Seth frowned, her heart sinking. She glanced at the clock. There was still a good thirty minutes before their two hours were up.

Abel scowled. "We agreed twenty before not thirty," he snapped at Cain. "You're just being sore loser."

Cain shrugged. He waded to the edge and pulled himself out of the pool. "Then keep playing with Seth for ten minutes."

"What's going on?" Seth tracked her oldest brother and Lilith as they crossed to where they'd placed their towels by the wall.

Abel grumbled and followed them from the pool. He was sickly white.

Seth's heart fluttered.

Sweet Abel, he'd gotten over his fear long enough to play with her in the pool.

Seth nodded. She could give up thirty minutes of fun for her dearest brother.

There was no sign of Lilith. Her towel had vanished with her.

"Where's Lilith?" Seth asked as she pulled herself from the pool.

"Locker room," Abel grunted. He had dried most of his body which revealed the white object she had seen flash when he'd come in. It was a box.

Seth frowned. The package looked like the stories of presents she'd heard about. Sure, her brothers and their dad, Doctor Thomas Hall, had once before given her items on her birthday but they hadn't been wrapped. Unless one counted two bags of stolen sweets from the kitchens and a few books their dad had passed her.

Lilith reappeared. Her towel was around herself and her hands were behind her back.

"What's going on?" Seth moved to join her family.

"Come and see." Cain gave her one of his bored smiles.

A shiver raced through Seth. She wrapped towel tighter around her shoulders as she joined her family.

"Lilith's first," Cain instructed.

Abel rolled his eyes.

Lilith's what first? Seth frowned.

Lilith settled herself beside Seth. "Happy birthday." Her warm smile lit her face as she held out a small box to Seth.

Was this? Seth's eyes widened. No, it couldn't be, could it? Her heart swelled with warmth.

A present!

"Take it," Abel urged. His voice was soft almost gentle and filled with a warm love.

Lilith looked at him out of the corner of her.

Abel's face reddened. "What?" His true voice vanished with a surge of annoyance replacing the warmth.

A giggled bubbled up in Seth. That was just her dear brother.

Her hands trembled as she took the present. A ringing filled Seth's ears. Her heart fluttered.

Seth creaked open the box.

A gasp fled her lips. "It's beautiful!" She pulled out a small, metal butterfly.

The wings were made of different metals, each placed to form a colored pattern. Every detail was so interictally placed it was like looking at a metal tented, living butterfly.

"You're amazing, thank you, Lilith!" Seth hugged the older woman.

A long, pretty chain was connected to the stomach of the butterfly. Seth slipped the chain on.

"That's not all. Cain pulled a frame from under his towel.

Abel huffed.

"I know I'm a terrible artist, but I thought this would be fitting." He held out a picture.

He wasn't a bad artist as the image showed very realistic versions of all four of them. Seth stood between her brothers in the sketch with Lilith behind her.

"It's amazing," Seth breathed as she took the framed image. She hugged the pictured to her. "I'll keep it always, promise, Cain." Her heart almost burst. So much time spent on her. So much love. She had the greatest family in the world! No, not just the world, the entire universe!

"Last gift." Abel held out the box he had.

"Oh." Seth's eyes widened. Another present. Her heart fluttered as she took it. A small breath tumbled from her.

Her hands shook as she opened this box. A messy, small, round cake was nestled in the box.

"Abel made it," Lilith informed her. Her gaze softened as she looked from Seth to Abel.

"You made it?" Seth breathed. She stared at her brother.

He nodded.

"It'll taste terrible then," Cain teased in a flat voice.

Abel growled.

"Boys," Lilith warned.

Abel huffed and fell back against the wall. "I wasn't going to tackle him," he muttered.

"Of course you weren't." Lilith shook her head.

The cake was far too big for just herself. Seth ripped off a piece of the box. "Let's share it!" She sliced the cake into four pieces.

Abel gaped. "It's for you, Seth."

"I want to share it." Seth pouted, making her eyes wide.

Abel shifted.

Cain shrugged.

"All right," – Cain nodded – "but only if you take the first bite. It's a normal custom for the birthday girl."

Abel shot him a glare. "You also have to take the largest slice."

Seth flushed. The slices weren't that uneven, but they were still a little so with one of the slices being bigger than the others.

"It's also a custom."

"How do you two know that?" Lilith frowned at the two of them.

"Internet," Cain shrugged at the same time Abel grunted this.

A giggle fled Seth. It was so rare they spoke in unison.

Lilith sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Why am I not shocked?"

"Deal!" Seth took the slices and passed them out among her family. She lifted her own slice. She braced herself incase Cain was right, and the cake tasted nasty. She took a small nibble. Her eyes widened. "It's delicious!" She took another small bite, savoring the sweet, rich flavors.

Cain took a small bite of his own slice. "You're right." His eyes had gone wide. "I can't believe you made something eatable."

"Shove off!" Abel snapped before he took a large bite of his slice. A content hum came from him.

Lilith laughed, her hand up to her mouth. She'd started on her own slice as well.

All but Abel nibbled on the cake as if trying to draw it out and make it last as long as possible. Abel down his slice in a few large bites. He licked the frosting off his fingers.

"Thanks for the cake." Seth smiled at her brother. She licked the last crumbles from her fingers. It hadn't lasted nearly long enough. "It was the best one ever!"

Abel stretched out on the ground. A small smile pulled at his lips. The smile was far better than his normal scowl and lit his wintery eyes.

"One day, all of us will be able to eat sweets whenever we want," his voice took a dreamy note even as the light died a little in his eyes and smile faltered. "That'd be great. To live, be free, and eat sweets!"

Cain huffed as he settled himself beside Abel. He poked Abel in his well-muscled stomach. "You'd get fat. Fat doesn't suit you one bit."

"Shove off!" Abel snapped.

Seth crawled over to them and wiggled between them. "What would eat then, Cain?"

"Hmm," – Cain rubbed his chin, frowning – "if I had to choose, Chinese food. We only got it once and it was so good." His eyes glittered with a softer smile replacing his bored look. "It's far better than sweets any day."

Abel gaped.

Seth giggled.

"What do you want, Seth?" Lilith asked as she moved to Abel's side and joined them splayed out on the concrete floor.

"Indian food!" Seth declared, punching the air. "It's so yummy." She licked her lips. Just thinking about it made her mouth water with the remembered spicy and yummy flavors. "What about you, Lilith?"

"For all of you to be happy and safe."

Abel snorted. "That's not a food."

It was just like Lilith though. Seth smiled.

"All right," Lilith laughed. "I suppose, I would want Indian, Chinese, and sweets."

Cain rolled eyes. "That's not your favorite, it's ours," he pointed out.

"That's sweet of you," Abel's voice came as a breath.

Seth shifted.

His voice had been so soft, had Seth even been meant to hear it?

It didn't matter. What mattered as all around her. She snuggled against Abel's arm and wrapped her hand into Cain's. Her family. If only they could stay in this moment forever. To never have it interrupted by General Hall storming in and shouting at them to get back to work. To just linger here in the warmth of her family.


	4. To Lunar Base

Stupid, shitty UN!

Arthur growled under his breath. He shivered and tugged at the collar of his uniform. Why the hell were they heading out at nightfall? He snorted. It must have been "day" on Lunar Base.

His teeth chattered as he looked around the growing crowd of UN military personal. So many for the bloody death trap world. Arthur frowned and looked over the group once more. His frown melted into a scowl. The UN were more bastards with how young everyone was here. The towering boy nearby couldn't have been more than eighteen or nineteen years old despite his impressive height. He'd yet to finish filling out and stood a little scrawny.

When the boy did fill out, he was one person Arthur didn't want to be on the bad side of. There was no denying the boy would have wide shoulders and an imposing figure.

A familiar figure flashed at the edge of Arthur's vision. He turned. Sure enough, his gaze fell over a woman he'd served beside during his time on Lunar Base.

"Tabitha!" Arthur called. He raced forward.

The woman turned. One eyebrow raised. She blinked. "My god, Arthur? Arthur Asran?"

"The one and only." Arthur grinned and wagged his finger. "Unless you mean to tell me you forgot all about me after leaving Lunar Base. Wow, I mean, I didn't know I was that forgettable."

"Please, it's only been nine years, Asran." Tabitha shook her head. Her sharp gaze rested on his rankings. "I see you're still disregarding orders."

"And you're by the book as always, judging by those rankings." Arthur's grin widened. "And now taken." He winked at the ring on her finger. "Who's the lucky man?"

A small smile flitted over her face as her cheeks reddened. "Doctor Kayson Williams."

The name struck an accord with Arthur. "Ah, the lead diseases guy." Or at least this is what he had gathered from Sonya when she had spoken of Doctor Williams.

Tabitha's lips twitched, gaze darkening. "Your way with words is just as poor as it's always been, Asran." She shook her head. "My husband also happens to be the second in the medical staff for this project."

Arthur laugh. "So, he's an important disease guy." He rubbed the back of his head.

A sharp breath came from Tabitha. Her teeth ground. "You're not lightening my mood, Private."

"Well, duh," – Arthur smirked – "you're scowling, not smiling. It's just a new button."

Her eye twitched. "I also happen to be your superior."

"Hmm, so, you are."

"And this will never bug you." She rubbed her eyes, shaking her head.

"Nope!"

"Of course." A small sigh escaped her. "We will have to continue this later. The briefing is about to start." She nodded to him, turned, and strode to where another lieutenant stood.

Red rimmed his white uniform which marked him as a member of the political sect of the UN.

Arthur fell in line. The space to his right was empty. Not that this mattered much. It was just strange given the row ahead and behind him had a person standing there. Someone must have been missing from the lineup.

"Listen up!" Tabitha called them to order.

A shadow slipped into the space beside him.

Arthur bit back the urge to glance the person. His eyes remained locked on Tabitha and Shane, no matter how dull the subject matter was.

"When we reach the Lunar Base…"

Ah, so it was just crap over how not to be stupid on the base. It was important but Arthur had heard it almost every day back when he worked security there. Well, at least the days he had stand guard near the docking bay and everyone new was being briefed on the safety of the base.

He scowled. Just great. Here he could have had a few precious moments more with his wife than with this. Nothing had changed since he'd last been on Lunar Base.

No.

Arthur shoved down his thoughts. There was a good reason he was going beyond the orders. He had to keep this in mind.

To be with his wife. To have, at long last, a child with her.

Yet, this was still a dull briefing he could have done without. And the UN were still bastards for getting Sonya to come the way they had. Arthur was no one's bloody tool. This mission could result in all their deaths and the UN was well aware of this when they had transferred him. The bastards. They only wanted Sonya and not him.

His hand balled into a fist.

Tabitha ended the briefing.

Arthur fell in line. He took his seat, a window seat, and a small smile flickered over his lips. A bright side in the whole mess, how nice of them to give him the window seat. He grunted. Sure, it was nice. But there was never much to look at on the way up to Lunar Base.

His gaze flickered to the two men who had followed him into the row.

The first was rather lanky, still young as well judging by the youth in his narrow features. His skin was coppery and hair dark. There was an elegance in the way he moved as he lifted a tablet.

A coiled viper, perhaps? Ha, nah, that was far too easy of a description. Arthur frowned. A cat then? His movement had been softer than a viper's and far more graceful.

The man who had followed behind the other, couldn't have been older than his late teens. Only just old enough to even enter the military. He towered over both Arthur and the first man.

This was amusing. They were seated by age and by height.

His lips twitched.

The oldest just happened to be the shortest.

The shuttle lurched.

Arthur leaned back in his seat as the shuttle sped up.

Another lurch made his heart drop as gravity lifted. They were off, heading for Lunar Base. He scowled. Then to Mars.

A small shadow of a smile flickered over the face of the man beside him. A smile of all bloody things. Yet, considering how even and blank the man's features had been, perhaps this was him whooping with joy.

"You look far too happy about this," Arthur muttered.

The man's gaze turned to him. His smile melted. The look was now more akin to robot than a human.

Okay, he would never ever comment about this guy smiling ever again!

"Apologies." The man bowed his head. His voice was smooth with the slightest hint of an Indian accent to it. There was nothing else. No emotion, just nothing.

A shiver raced down Arthur's spin. What the hell? He would take the small smile this man had shown over this any day. Perhaps he could get it back. Or just get any emotion from this machine-like figure.

Arthur cracked a smile and forced a chuckle. "Hey, now, just because I'm not here by choice doesn't mean you can't be all excited about it."

Nothing. The man didn't even raise a brow in disapproval. He really was a machine.

All right, new tact!

Arthur held out his hand. "I'm Private Arthur Asran. It looks like we'll be working together." He nodded to the blue rimming the man's uniform even as the chill clinging to Arthur deepened. Just what he needed: a robot superior. Another to add to list of those to avoid if he couldn't get this man to show any emotion.

The younger man slid his hand into Arthur's.

Arthur's heart lurched.

The grip was weak, far too weak for someone this man's age and on the security team, let alone in the military. If Arthur squeezed, he could very break the poor boy's hand.

Arthur widened his smile. It had to be enough to hide the sudden lurching of his heart behind his "laughing" eyes, as his wife called this smile.

"Solomon."

Wait, what?

Arthur blinked and frowned as he took a closer look at the boy's face. It couldn't be, could it?

"As in the lieutenant whose father is the bigtime rep from India for the UN?"

Solomon's eyes narrowed. He slid his hand from Arthur's. Outside of his eyes narrowing for a heartbeat, his features remained straight, expressionless. He turned his gaze to the front of the shuttle.

"So it seems," Solomon stated.

Whoa, hold a sec, did Arthur just find a button? Oh, perhaps he could get another glimpse of who this guy was if he pressed it.

"A real, honest to god, rich boy." Arthur laughed. He had really found it, away to breath this emotionless wall around Solomon and reveal who he was underneath. "Never thought I'd be meeting you here, of all assignments. Doesn't your father keep you grounded?"

The corner of Solomon's lip twitched. A hint of a scowl which vanished less than a breath later.

Yup, it was a button. Pressing harder could just reveal more about him. It could bring down the wall. Yet, why was this a button? Being on Earth was a great assignment even in the mines. It was safer than Lunar Base and way safer than Mars or the stations around Earth.

"I thought you did whatever assignments your rich dad bought you. You know, the easy stuff. This isn't easy or safe stuff."

Nothing. Not even the hint of the scowl. Though his eyes flickered a little from the slightest movement of his eyelids. Annoyance, perhaps?

To explain! "I honestly didn't mean to upset you over it. It's a fact. You're a rich boy, just like I'm—"

"I honestly don't mind," Solomon interrupted him. "Call me whatever you like, Private Asran."

What?

Arthur stared.

Did Solomon just handover the rights to all him "rich boy"?

Wow! Permission to press a button.

Arthur smirked. "Permission to call you 'rich boy,' sir? My, I wasn't excepting you to just hand over the rights."

No response.

Really?

This guy was harder than if Arthur was trying to crack a real wall with his bare foot.

Another attempt at being friendly.

Arthur clapped his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Well, then, Rich Boy, why are you so happy about this damned assignment? You know how easy it is to die on Mars, right?"

"I'm aware," Solomon's tone turned blunt. "How I feel about this assignment is none of your concern." Solomon lifted the tablet.

Arthur winced.

The wall had just shattered ever bone in his foot.

Great.

He leaned back in his seat.

His foot would heal, but it was a shame Solomon's wall remained steadfast around him. It was odd. There was no reason a boy who had everything: money, power to do whatever he wanted, and so forth, would ever have such a wall to begin with. It was all wrong. As if he had been so greatly wounded the wall was all he had to cling to. His only shield against a world Arthur had never known and never wanted to.

The shuttle flew into the dock of Lunar Base without a hitch.

A small sigh fled Arthur's lips. Arthur stood.

It was for the best to avoid Solomon as much as possible until he figured out a way to see passed the man's barrier. People like Solomon were no fun to tease.

Though, he was most likely assigned to the same bunk area as Solomon and the other boy before Solomon. This was proving to be the worst assignment even before he'd left the shuttle.

x – Solomon – x

The appeared so far. A distant orb illuminating the night sky. Even is light was muted by the artificial lights surround the launch pad for the first shuttle to Lunar Base.

Solomon's heart flickered. His gaze snapped away from the beauty of the next step before Mars to the platform. There was no sign of anyone trying to stop him. Nothing of his father's personal security force or the head of UN's. Both were likely, yet, neither was there.

Good. So far nothing was stopping Solomon from heading to Mars. His plan to hack his father's computer and put in Solomon's transfer had gone without a hitch.

Too well really.

Solomon's credentials were good. His doctorates in several fields would make him invaluable add in the fact he was trained as a security officer and his rank would place him as one of the highest on the security team just under Lieutenant Tabitha Williams who was acting Lieutenant Colonel Abel Nightlord's second in command.

Yes, Solomon would be an asset to the colony. One the UN would see no reason in removing. Especially given… given his condition was kept under wraps by his family. The only ones who would have been informed of it or had the clearance to know were Captain Lilith Sahl and her second Doctor Kayson Williams. Perhaps the other three in the command staff could be informed as well.

His heart flickered.

Solomon let out a shuddering breath.

It didn't matter. In the here and now what mattered was he would be heading for Mars.

The recycled air filled Solomon's lungs, cooler than if it had been day. It was sweeter than normal. The taste of being free of his family. Almost free of them.

Voices filled the night.

Solomon turned to see the others had started to arrive. All of the military personal were gathering on the launch deck. A few milled around while they waited. It seemed a few of them knew one another already given he could make out them talking from here.

The two seconds to Major Cain Nightlord and Lieutenant Colonel Abel Nightlord soon broke off talking with others and moved to the head of the crowd. It was time to start preparing for heading to Lunar Base.

Solomon glanced at the tablet to see where he was among the crowd. He moved and slid into place unnoticed even after Lieutenant Williams started to brief them.

The less attention he drew to himself, the less likely it was his father would learn where Solomon was. Though, it was rather strange his father hadn't been informed and tried to stop Solomon from disgracing the family further.

Disgrace? Was his health so disgraceful? There was nothing Solomon could do to change the hand dealt him. Not even the best doctors in the world could help save his life. Lengthen it, yes. Save him from a slow painful death as his own body tore itself apart, no.

But his final day would be spent far from the tormented cage Earth had become, on Mars.

Solomon followed an older man onto the shuttle. His heart raced.

Soon now.

Solomon took his seat and kept his gaze locked ahead.

Soon he would be on Lunar Base. If he was careful to not drew his father's attention, then he would be heading for Mars next.

One more and a day separated Solomon from seeing another world.

The shuttle lurched.

His heart surged, swelling as his lips twitched. They were off, heading for the moon. Then…

Mars.

"You look far too happy about this," the soft muttered words tickled Solomon's ears.

Solomon glanced to his left. The older man he'd followed was seated by the window; dark eyes locked on Solomon. A small hint of scowl played at the corners of his lips.

Solomon straightened his features. He must have smiled.

The man stiffened.

"Apologies." Solomon bowed his head to the older man.

The older man shifted. Unnerved by Solomon as everyone else he had met since the fateful day Solomon had been diagnosed with a terminal illness.

The man cracked a smile. A soft, forced chuckle fell from his lips. "Hey, now, just because I'm not here by choice doesn't mean you can't be all excited about it." He held out his hand. "I'm Private Arthur Asran. It looks like we'll be working together." He tilted his head towards the blue lining Solomon's uniform. Several strands of his bark hair fell into his face. To call his look "neat" would have been a lie as his hair had the look of a man who had kept running his fingers through it until it was stuck in a tangled, spikey mess.

Solomon took his hand.

Arthur paled a little. The look vanished as he grinned, eyes glittering with the sudden emotion.

"Solomon."

Arthur blinked. "As in the lieutenant whose father is a bigtime rep from India for the UN?"

Solomon's eyes narrowed. Of course, this again. His hand slipped from Arthur's. Another to judge Solomon because of what his father was. He didn't choose his family. No one could simply choose who they were born to. If so, Solomon would have chosen another family. Not the one who disliked him, believed he was nothing more than a blighted shame staining their family's good name.

"So it seems." Solomon forced his jaw to relax.

Arthur's eyes brightened. "A real, honest to god, rich boy." Arthur laughed. "Never thought I'd be meeting you here, of all assignments. Doesn't your father keep you grounded?"

Solomon's lip twitched. The mere fact someone he had never met before knew Solomon's father paid the military to give Solomon the easiest assignments showed just how wide the rumor around him had spread. This was far from shocking. Many he served with in the past were well aware his father had paid for him to get the easy assignments others had worked tirelessly to get to.

"I thought you did whatever assignments your rich dad bought you. You know, the easy stuff. This isn't easy or safe stuff."

Yes, whatever his father assigned him to get through without question. Whatever little, easy task or easy base, anything for his father as far as the military was concerned. Not this time. This time Solomon had hacked to have a choice in the matter. Sure, no one had a choice where they were assigned. Not unless their father was a representative and picked every assignment for them.

"I honestly didn't mean to upset you," Arthur continued. "It's a fact. You're a rich boy, just like I'm—"

"I honestly don't mind." Solomon did mind. Yet, this had to be the way to get this man to shut up. To stop digging into the past he had no right to know. "Call me whatever you like, Private Asran."

Arthur gaped. His expression melted into a wide grin. "Permission to call you 'rich boy,' sir? My, I wasn't excepting you to just hand over the rights."

It would mean being called such whenever they were working together. Not that this mattered much. "Rich boy" was far from the worst thing Solomon had ever been called. The name did relate back to his family, to his father.

No, it didn't matter if the name related back to his family. It would remind him why he had done this, why it was so important to—

Solomon stiffened as a hand clapped his shoulder.

"Well, then, Rich Boy, why are you so happy about this damned assignment? You know how easy it is to die on Mars, right?"

"I'm aware. How I feel about this assignment is none of your concern." Solomon lifted the tablet. This had to be a clear sign to the man he didn't want to speak. Besides Solomon hadn't finished going over the files he'd been sent given the assignment had been late in coming in.

The shuttle jarred as it landed in one of the hangers.

There was a brief briefing before they were dismissed for the night.

After he had left the others, a peaceful silence fell around Solomon. The silence was broken only by the sound of his boots against the metal floor. He was close to an observation room. It was in an area of the base labeled for low gravity. This room would have a view of the ship. This placed it close enough to the ship, Solomon would be able to avoid the ceremony tomorrow with no one being the wiser.

Solomon moved into the room. The door hissed closed behind him.

A breath escaped him. This was amazing. He flexed his fingers. The pain had lessened the moment he had crossed into the lower gravity room. If this was the case, then going off world would have felt great earlier in his life as well. Yet, there still had to be a reason the doctors hadn't wanted him to leave Earth. A reason which didn't have to do with what his father wanted.

Solomon landed near the window. Night pressed heavily on this side of the moon. He could only just make out a small piece of the ship, highlighted by lights beyond the window. The artificial light illuminated the barren landscape beyond. It was beautiful, even with the ground churned by the trampling of many feet.

Stars were drowned out by the both the lights and the light of Earth even if he could see the planet right now. The light would have been enough even on this side of the moon to make it impossible to see the stars.

Solomon settled himself on the floor. He tucked his legs under him.

Such a breath-taking view.

It was time to go over personal files. At least he would then learn just who Arthur Asran was outside of what he had gleamed from the man on the way here. There was also information on his commanding officers, Tabitha Williams and Abel Nightlord, he would like to go over.

There wasn't much over Arthur outside of the fact he had tendency to ignore orders and take matters as a more relaxed view. It appeared the only reason he was still in the military was because of who his wife was. The UN would have wanted to be able to pull him onto this project through reassignment to get at his wife.

Of course, they would. The UN didn't respect people, even Solomon was more a tool in the eyes Isaac Butler than a person. Even if he had stayed on Earth, the man would have found uses for Solomon until he died.

It was, after all, Isaac who controlled the UN from the shadows and not the nations representatives as many believed.

Arthur was skilled in duel wielding guns. This would only come in as important if they were needed in a combat situation. As he was a member of the security team it was possible. But in the now it wouldn't matter. It was unlikely they would see much action.

More times than naught the only times soldiers fought were when they were assigned to the few mines left on Earth. Arthur had been. The term for such soldiers were hire guns. The UN's pet dogs set to kill any enhanced humans who rebelled.

At least this showed they hadn't wasted a slot on the security team just to get as Sonya.

As if Solomon was one to talk there. His own combat ability was lacking. Given his physical, health exceptions had been made to get him into the military. Most of it had to do with the UN wanting full control over him and his mind. As a soldier, he was duty bound to obey orders.

Solomon pulled a ring from his pocket.

The right was nothing special when one just looked at it. The silvery band split around a small red "gem." It wasn't a real gem, and neither was the metal silver. Rather it was made of steel and the gem was glass meant to focus the beam which could be shot from the ring.

The ring wasn't just something aesthetically pleasing to look at. While it could pass as ring he had seen his father wear, this was a genetic weapon bound to his own genetics. He had made it in his early teens. A phase he'd gone through while reading all of Doctor Thomas Hall's research into genetics, especially the published works in regard to the genetic weapon Doctor Hall had made: The Sword of Gae Bolg. Though the device looked more akin to spear than a sword and appeared as a rod when in its deactivated state.

Solomon had done his best to try and figure out how such a genetic weapon was built and spent hours in his room making this.

The "gem" glowed as Solomon slipped it onto his middle finger.

With this he wouldn't be in the way if a fight broke out.

The ring weighed on his finger, heavier than he remembered it having been years ago.

It was right, the moment he left home, to put the ring on at long last. None would care it was an unregistered weapon if Solomon could use it for the betterment of the colony.

Solomon glanced at the time on his tablet.

The celebration would be starting in less than an hour. The night had passed while he had researched those he would serve beside. Not that he would have slept as it was. If he had been discovered and returned to his father during the night, returned to Isaac for whatever the leader of the UN wanted with him… No, it had been for the best to remain awake.

And there would be no turning back the moment the ship launched.

After so many years trapped as a rat, he would be free. Free to live out what little remained of his life on Mars.

"Attention all UN personal assigned to Mars, please report to your posts. Those not assigned to the ship start up, report to the launch ceremony," the voice echoed through the room. "The commanders are t-minus ten minutes out."

Solomon closed his eyes.

Good. This meant the representatives overseeing the launch would be in the room the ceremony was held in. He could now head for the ship without drawing notice from either Isaac Butler or Solomon's father.

Solomon turned from the window. He stepped back into the higher gravity area.

He collapsed, gasping against the wall. His entire burned as if flames were consuming alive.

"Damn it." Solomon gasping. Little air reached him as the fire spread deeper into his muscles.

This explained why doctors hadn't wanted him to leave Earth.

Breathe.

Each new breath steadied him. The fire ebbed back to the normal throbbing pain. He was fine. Perfectly fine.

Coming here had been a good idea, it had prepared Solomon to know just what would happen when he moved between gravity locations. Yes, now he could keep up the façade he was fine. He was healthy. A normal soldier, just boarding the ship early.

Solomon started off through the halls.

"The commanders have arrived," was announced as he headed for the colony ship.

"You're rather early," the soldier standing guard greeted Solomon. "Can I see your identification?" He gave a small smile. "Just to confirm you're one of the ones joining the project."

"Of course." Solomon took out his identification.

"Lucky," the soldier sighed as he held Solomon's ID. "I wish I could have been chosen to go rather than just be a guard for the entrance." He passed back the ID. "All I get to do after this is follow the reports coming back from you lot." He chuckled. "Not meaning to whine about it, sir."

Solomon bowed his head as he took his ID. "We could have used another good security officer."

The man flushed. "Thanks, Lieutenant. I take it your excited to get going and that's why you're skipping the ceremony? I don't blame you. If I could go, I would be aboard the ship by now as well." He saluted. "Safe journey, Lieutenant."

Solomon bowed his head. He passed over into the ship proper. Pain lanced through him.

He breathed and kept moving.

None would know.

Silence returned as he moved away from the entrance. The only sound came from his boots against the metal flooring. Even this peace wouldn't last long. Soon the ship would be boarded and the halls filled to capacity by the first waves of colonists.

Solomon stopped into security office. The room was lined with monitors, many displaying the halls of the ship as well as the engines room and bridge. The targets in case of sabotage.

No one was there yet.

Odd. There might have been at least one person here in case someone meant to take the ship or sabotage it before launch. His gaze lingered at the surveillance as he crossed the room. He took a seat before the many monitors and looked through what was collected around those two points of the ship.

Nothing.

No one was trying to sabotage the ship.

It was still odd no one else was here.

He glanced back at the space. It was large enough to hold meetings with most of the team when they were on duty. A door led off the side, most likely to the Lieutenant Colonel's office during the month long trip to Mars.

Solomon's hands shook. He gripped them to stop the shaking from being noticeable. All he had to do was get off Lunar Base without notice from his father and Isaac.

Solomon turned back to the monitors.

Very few people moved through the halls. All of them were rushing around with the last-minute preparations for launch. Nothing was happening in the engine room at all. Everything was going just as he read it should.

Movement at the entrance to the ship drew his eye.

The guard had straightened and was saluting a tall figure.

The man moved onto the ship.

Odd.

The man wore the ceremonial uniform of a UNASF lieutenant colonel. Yet, it wasn't time for the commanders to board the ship. They should have been meeting with their seconds and enjoying the ceremony before the work started after launch.

Sure enough, Lieutenant Colonel Nightlord was heading here.

Solomon stood and turned to the door.

Abel entered the security office.

"Sir." Solomon straightened and saluted.

Abel looked almost like the image in the file Solomon had read about him. His hair wasn't spiked, rather smoothed back. He appeared to be twenty, though this was a lie. He was only physically twenty while being thirty years old.

Abel's sharp, wintery blue eyes locked on Solomon.

The air chilled. His gaze pierced Solomon as if he could see through the careful façade Solomon had made to the illness which lay hidden within.

"At ease, Lieutenant." Abel turned and moved into his office.

Tension eased from Solomon.

Perhaps Abel hadn't seen the lie before him.

Abel returned a heartbeat later. "Given you're here early, take the next two personal who appear and start the rounds of the ship." Abel held out a data cube. "You'll be in charge of this section of the ship."

In charge?

Solomon took the cube. Sure he was tied as third in command with a man named Barack, but he had never once been charged with a section of security. His father had made sure he was assigned the easiest tasks.

This, it was more than Solomon had ever hoped for. To, at long last, be treated like a normal soldier of his rank.

Abel had turned away and was starting to set up for the briefing when the rest arrived.

"Thank you," Solomon mouthed the words. His heart lightened.

There was no way he would make Abel regret putting such trust in Solomon.


	5. Launch Ceremony

It was odd, very odd, to be in a shuttle compartment meant for higher ups in the UN. Sure, Abel and his family were "higher ups," just ones who had never been treated as such until today.

The soft rustle of a plastic sheet drew Abel's attention to his twin. Cain sat across from him, pouring over the "latest" news to come in. Perhaps his speech, perhaps something else he had decided to take way too seriously.

Light flashed across Cain's glasses as he leaned back in his seat. A small frown creased his lips. A small clink sounded from the armor on his left shoulder.

Abel shifted. A small pain reminded him he wore the formal uniform as well. All of them did. Even Seth. Really the only differences came with the colors rimming their uniforms and the hat Lilith wore, marked with the medical cross.

"I'm so excited!" Seth punched the air as she fell further back in her seat. "I mean, just look at this space!" She stretched her arms wide. "It's bigger than our room, Lilith." A grin lit her face.

The shuttle lurched.

A wave of dizziness washed over Abel. His stomach settled a moment later.

Abel leaned back, hand itching to run his fingers through his hair.

He glanced towards Lilith.

What the hell did it matter if he did or not?

He lifted his hand.

A small hiss escaped him. His eyes watered.

"What the hell?" Abel glared at Lilith.

Her hand was raised as if ready to slap his hand down again if it rose. "You're not messing with your hair, Abel Nightlord. Not until after all the ceremonies are over today."

"I look like Cain," Abel growled.

"Duh, we're twins."

Abel rolled his eyes. "I look terrible," he grumbled.

Cain looked over the plastic sheet he was reading, brow raised.

"It's not that bad." Lilith sighed and settled herself back in her seat beside Cain.

"It really is."

"You look nice," Seth piped up with a grin. "Just not like yourself."

"See! Even Seth thinks it's not me."

"We must put our best foot forward," Cain stated as he returned his attention to the sheet. "Especially given the head of the UN is going to be there."

Who cared?

"Or would you rather appear as your normal gruff self to someone so important?"

Yes. Abel bit back retorting. It was just Cain being Cain after all. Honestly, why should he give a damn the man who had ordered their creation was going to be there. The man would just be like the general, just all bloody normal humans were. Seeing his siblings and Lilith as expendable.

"It's only for today," Lilith pointed out. Her soft gaze locked on him. "Besides," – she smiled, eyes softening further – "it looks good on you."

W-what the? Heat crept over his face.

Abel coughed and looked away from her. "Whatever," he huffed and leaned back in his seat. His heart flickered as he looked out of the corner of his eye at Lilith.

A small breath escaped her as she leaned back. The soft look had melted from her features.

His heart sank.

Shit.

This wasn't the time.

Abel looked towards the window at the darkness edged with light.

They would be arriving at Lunar Base soon which meant he would have to start looking for allies among his team. Great. The impossible task of getting people like him. Who in the right mind would? He was an enhanced freak of nature after all. No one would so much as give him a second glance and see him as being human.

Yet, what other choice was there? Rollover and let the UN do whatever the hell they wanted after there was no more use for him. It didn't matter what they wanted to do to him. He had to keep his precious, dear, little sister safe. And Cain from trusting the UN so blindly. And – his gaze flickered to Lilith – he wanted the old Lilith back.

If this meant keeping his hair nice for today, then he could tolerate it.

She was coming back little by little. The party had helped, but given her expression a moment ago…

This was hopeless.

Damn it all!

He wasn't the one people could trust. That was Cain. Not Abel. Never Abel.

A horrible lurch jarred through the shuttle.

Vile burned Abel's throat. He bit his lip, restraining a groan.

"You okay, dear brother?" Seth's eyes glittered at the edge of his vision.

Abel nodded. He dared not speak lest his resolve break.

A soft click made Abel glance at Cain.

Cain had folded his reading glasses. He tucked them away. "It's time." Cain stood. He vanished through the door.

Damn motion sickness.

Abel pulled himself to his feet.

A soft _tap, tap, tap-tap_ greeted Abel's ears even as he followed Lilith to the shuttle door. The sound grew as he slipped from the shuttle. Each new tap was harsher than last.

The tapping ceased.

"About bloody time." General Hall's eyes narrowed as Seth exited the shuttle.

Warmth wrapped around Abel's arm.

He glanced down to see his precious sister clinging to his arm and half hiding behind him. Her eyes locked on the general.

"The shuttle arrived as scheduled, sir," Cain pointed out.

"The head of the UN is here and waiting." Kaden's face reddened with each word he uttered. "You, filth, had best not keep him waiting any longer." Kaden gestured towards the door. "Don't screw this up."

Filth? Abel's lip curled. The general dared call Seth filth?

Arms wrapped tighter around Abel's.

Seth.

Abel shot a small smile at his sweet sister.

The general wasn't worth it. Besides they would never see him again after this if all went well. If Abel could…

It was impossible. Abel was the most hated on the base by all the personal there. How the hell was he supposed to win people over?

This had to be done. It was Seth's sake. For all their sakes. Abel would never let his family become what the UN planned for them.

"Am I understood?" Hall's gaze flashed as he looked them over. "None of you are to set one toe out of line."

Or what? They were the commanders for this project now, not the general.

"Yes, General," Cain replied for all of them. His tone smooth, almost like water flowing into a glass.

Abel glanced at his brother.

"We understand." Cain's smile was sweet, fake even. His gaze almost pleasant.

Chills raced through Abel. That wasn't a normal expression for Cain.

"Get moving then!" Kaden barked at them.

Abel's free hand balled into a fist.

Bastard.

Cain strode towards the door, pace even and stride certain.

Typical.

Abel followed Cain and Lilith. He squeezed Seth's hand. From here they would prove their worth to the UN. They would show the people of the colony none of them were like the other enhanced humans they had met. Granted, Abel had no idea how especially given he had never met another enhanced human outside of his family.

"The head of the UN," Cain muttered as they moved through the halls towards the massive observation room. "I knew he was coming, but still…" Cain glanced back.

"What?" Abel scowled at his twin.

"We can't afford you snapping at him."

As if Abel would ever want to speak with the man.

Isaac Butler. Not only was he the head of the UN, but the richest man alive.

The man sounded like the type Abel would never want to speak with just from those two facts. And the fact he had his hands in so many projects to advance weaponry, especially genetic weaponry as well as genetic research for enhanced humans.

"Tch." Abel glared at his brother. "I'm not supposed to talk to the reps or the media, remember?"

Cain bowed his head. "Good, then add Isaac to your list of people not to speak with."

"Gladly."

"But why is he here?" Seth whispered. Her eyes widened. "I mean, I get he personally funded most of this project…" She shivered, clinging to Abel tighter.

Cain stopped before the doors and looked at Seth. "You don't need to speak with him either, Seth."

"Thanks, dear brother." Seth smiled and gave him their childhood salute, a v over the eye.

Cain returned the salute. "Let's go." He strode through the door and into the massive space.

Now it would begin. Abel breathed. All right. He followed Cain into the space. His heart fluttered at the sight of the crowd lining the path.

Holy crap!

There were thousands of people here and this, it wasn't even the full colony of a million.

Abel's lips twitched.

Sure, he had seen how large his team was, but this was ridiculous. There was no reason to send a million people.

Fine.

There was one.

Over population and getting as many people off Earth in the first wave of colonists. Still, all of them were supposed to be the best and brightest of Earth.

"Abel," – Lilith's breath tickled his ear – "smile. Scowling is only going to put those of your team here on edge."

Scowling?

Shit.

Abel twitched his lips. Perhaps he had just scowled out of – no, Lilith was right. Such and expression might not be welcomed by those gathered here. His lips twitched again.

"That will have to do," Lilith sighed. "It is better than a scowl, at the very least."

Abel turned his gaze from the crowd to the stage.

A reporter stood close to the stage. The hovering camera followed Cain as he mounted the stage.

The stage itself was far from empty. A few representatives were seated towards the back of the stage. They were the main backers of the project and one of them was Lieutenant Solomon's father. The others were from England, Germany, and Canada. They flanked the final man seated on the stage.

The man wore a fine suit. His white gloves contrasting against the pant leg. His dark hair was smooth back, neat save for a few strands falling to frame his forehead. His glasses flashed in the light of the room; dark gaze sharp.

Abel followed the others onto the stage and took up his position on one side. Seth released his arm. His hand tingled with the release.

She moved to stand a few feet from Abel to his left.

Cain stood on the other side of the podium and Lilith was to his right. Cain made no move towards the podium despite the fact he was supposed to give a speech.

The soft sound of another standing tickled Abel's ears over the clamor of the crowd. Chills raced down his spin. The small hairs on the back of his neck rose.

What the hell?

Abel forced his gaze to remain locked on the crowd.

_Tap_.

The sound of dress shoes against the metal stage resounded through Abel. It was softer than General Hall's tapping of his boot. Almost as a whispered breeze lurking over a frozen land.

Abel swallowed.

_Tap_.

The person came into his peripheral vision.

Isaac stopped at the podium. "Welcome—" his smooth voice carried over the clamor of the crowd.

A quiet settled over the room.

"—members of the Red Mars Project, I am Isaac Butler."

No shit.

"I extend my utmost thanks to you ladies and gentlemen for the monumental task of colonizing Mars. With you rests the hope of all nations, of Earth. With you is salvation for humanity.

"What you find on Mars will usher in a new age for all of us."

Find? Did he mean the resources there and the room to keep expanding?

There was something off about his voice there. A tingle of excitement which resources couldn't have brought, an almost manic tone.

"Without further ado, let me introduce the leader of the colony," – Isaac lifted his hand towards Cain – "Major Cain Nightlord." Isaac stepped back from the podium and returned to his seat.

"People of Earth," Cain started his speech.

Another voice trickled to Abel. He tuned out his brother to better make out the voices behind him.

"—my son," the voice was filled with a familiar Indian accent, "he can't be—"

"He remains part of the project," Isaac interrupted the representative.

"He'll be useless to them soon enough."

"I doubt that."

"Isaac, listen—"

"Perhaps you misunderstood me, your son remains a part of the security team. No matter his condition or your," – a slight change in tone made a shiver race through Abel – "desire to keep up such false images of yourself, his going will prove most useful to the colony."

"But—"

"I've requested Doctor Williams keep a close eye on him," Isaac continued as if ignoring the rep's protests. "If any can find a cure, it will be Doctor Williams."

Condition? Cure? All right, this was weird.

"There might even be something on Mars to keep him alive."

"You can't be serious."

"Your heir will remain as your daughter. Allow your son to be useful to the UN for the final year of his life."

Final year? What the hell were they talking about?

"He'll bring nothing but disgrace to you, Isaac."

"To me? My, aren't you presumptuous? You mean to you, Mahir."

"This isn't over. If I find him," he let the threat hang.

"I doubt you will."

Mahir growled.

"Enough, Mahir. This is a momentous occasion and your babbling is ruining it."

"At this time," – Cain's voice drew Abel's attention from the two men – "those assigned to security are to report to Lieutenant Tabitha Williams. Those who are under me will report to Lieutenant Shane. Those in medical field will report to Doctor Kayson Williams and those in the scientific group to Doctor Ron Fortuna."

If Solomon was in this room, Mahir would have an easy time finding his son.

Abel scanned the crowd. Towards the front, he spotted Barack and more towards the middle another of his team, Arthur, but there was no sign of Solomon. He would stand out much like Barack did given he was above average height. Yet, nothing.

It appeared Solomon hadn't come to the meeting.

Abel dismounted the stage behind his brother.

Cain was pulled from them by the media which left the three of them free to wander the crowd.

The fact remained, the moment Solomon had been placed as a member of the security force, he was Abel's responsibility. Health issues, father issues or otherwise, Abel would need every one of his team when they reached Mars.

"Where are you going?"

Abel glanced behind him to see Seth.

"To find someone."

"But you don't know anyone." Seth frowned. Her eyes brightened as a smile split her features. "Ah ha! You're going to find Sonya to talk to her, right? Right?"

No, but now how could Abel say otherwise. Especially given how happy Seth seemed on finding this out.

"Sure," Abel lied.

"I'll go with you!" Seth clapped her hands together.

Great.

"All right." Abel could at least keep an eye out for Solomon while the people congregated around the seconds in command. Assuming he was even here. If he wasn't, it just meant he could avoid his father.

Perhaps Solomon wouldn't be the cause of problems. Abel would have to test him to see if Solomon was serious about aiding the colony. It was odd Mahir didn't want Solomon to go to Mars. From what Abel had read it was Mahir who had transferred him. Unless – but why would anyone want to go to Mars?

Abel glanced towards where the security group was congregating. No sign of Solomon there or the pilots assigned to the security team. The pilots would have been going over launch preparation thus it wasn't shocking they weren't there.

"Look there!"

Abel tore his attention from those around Tabitha to another large group. All of them were gathered around a short man wearing a fine suit. Most of the group were unknowns to Abel given he hadn't gone over the personal files for the scientists. This had to make the man Ron Fortuna.

The only one he did recognize was a tall woman standing more to the back of the group. Her red hair was pulled back from her face in a bun. The affect sharpened her features.

Sonya Asran, the foremost expert on Mars.

Abel placed his hand on Seth's shoulder.

"What?"

"We should wait for the meeting to break up," Abel stated.

"Fine," Seth huffed. "I don't get why we couldn't have run those meetings."

Abel frowned and glanced towards where Cain still stood with Lilith. The two of them were surrounded by the media. Isaac Butler stood beside Cain.

Isaac's glasses flashed as he turned his head. For a heartbeat it appeared he had looked towards Abel and Seth as if sensing Abel's gaze.

A shiver raced through Abel. What the hell was with that man?

"Perhaps we're supposed to be speaking with the media," Abel suggested.

"Maybe, but my orders told me to avoid them." Seth nodded. "I'm happy to do so. I don't much like the idea of everyone back on Earth seeing me." She wrinkled her nose.

Abel smiled.

"What were you ordered to do?"

"Avoid them as well."

Seth tilted her head to one side. "Was General Hall scared you'd loss your temper or something?"

"Maybe." Or the general just didn't want Abel to appear in a good light. It would explain why he was ordered to destroy the camera if the reporters continued to pester him.

Ron broke up the meeting and moved off from the group.

"Look, here's our chance." Seth raced forward.

Abel shook his head.

At least his sister was excited. His heart fluttered. Sure, Abel had read all of Sonya's work over the past few years. He had honestly never cared if he could meet her or not.

Abel followed his sister.

"Hi ya!" Seth greeted with a wave at Sonya. "I'm Captain Seth Nightlord!" Seth held out her hand to Sonya. "You're Doctor Sonya Asran, right?"

"I am," Sonya confirmed. She had thick accent. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain Nightlord."

Seth beamed. "Get up here," she called back to Abel.

All right. Abel moved to Seth's side.

Sonya frowned. "You must be Lieutenant Colonel Nightlord."

"Yes," Abel stated.

"A pleasure to meet you as well." Sonya bowed her head to him.

"My dear brother here is a big fan of your work," Seth informed Sonya.

"You are?" Sonya smiled. "I never imaged one of the command staff would such interest in my work."

Abel nodded.

"Listen, I got to go," Seth said. "I need to speak with Doctor Fortuna before we head out." She waved over her shoulder before walking off.

So much for her having been frightened when they'd entered. Oh well, that was just his sister. Uncertain one moment, then excited the next.

Abel hesitated. He really should head to meet with his second as well. He glanced towards where the security personal were. They were still grouped around Tabitha.

There was time then.

"Which of my work caught your attention, Lieutenant Colonel?"

"The paper you published on where the colony had been selected to settle," Abel started. "I agree the location isn't ideal, but it is rich in minerals Earth needs."

Sonya nodded. "Yes, it is quite odd. We'll have to travel to get the mines up for water supply."

"It would have made more sense for us to have to travel for the minerals over the water." Abel frowned.

"The head of the UN personally scouted the locations," Sonya informed Abel.

Abel blinked and glanced towards where Isaac stood speaking with Cain. "Weren't they scouted almost for almost sixty-three years ago?" How the hell did Isaac look so young then?

"It was," Sonya confirmed. Her gaze followed his. "I don't quite understand it myself, but everyone seems certain it was Mister Butler who scouted the locations."

Isaac would have to be in his early eighties at the youngest to have been the one to scout the locations. Yet, he looked not older than his mid forties and that was pushing it. Perhaps his late thirties, early forties. He could pass as being even younger by appearance alone.

Illegal enhancements then?

No, the UN would have caught those for someone in his position.

Then what the hell made him look so young?

"So," Abel started to change the subject, "you think closer to the poles would have been better?"

"Yes."

"Then I wonder why they decided on that location especially given sandstorms are worse the further from the poles you get?" Abel shook his head.

The UN would have prioritized minerals over actual survivability. Damn them.

"I'll have a word with my brother over the water mines and providing security teams for it."

"My thanks, Lieutenant Colonel." Sonya smiled. "It will be a relief to know your teams are with my own."

Abel nodded.

A chill raced through him. The same he had felt when—

Abel whipped around.

Isaac now stood behind him.

What the hell? How did he manage to sneak up on Abel? He had heard Isaac move back on the stage. But now… no, it had to do with the noise.

That was no excuse. Abel had the best hearing out of his family. It didn't make sense anyone could sneak up on him.

"Good morning, Lieutenant Colonel Nightlord," Isaac greeted him. His jet-black eyes moved to Sonya. "Doctor Asran."

Sonya bowed. "Morning, Mister Butler."

Abel eyed him.

"It is quite rude not to return a greeting." Isaac's voice was smooth almost chilling.

"Morning," Abel grunted.

"If you would, Doctor Asran, I would like a word with the Lieutenant Colonel."

"Of course, Mister Butler." Sonya bowed to Isaac and turned to Abel. "I would love to hear more of your thoughts on Mars, Lieutenant Colonel. Perhaps we'll speak later."

"I would like that."

Sonya moved off.

"Tell me," Isaac started, "why you believed it was a good idea to switch yours and the Major's tests?"

Abel stiffened. "What?" he demanded.

"I am far from deaf and blind," Isaac stated. "I could tell the assessment of his temperament was off the moment I spoke with him." His gaze pierced into Abel, sharp; cold.

"I don't know what—"

Isaac held up a gloved hand. "Did you think those assessments were a game, Lieutenant Colonel?"

No one could have told the difference. Everyone believed Cain's assessments and test scores belonged to him, even Cain. How – it wasn't possible. There was no way this man had seen through it within minutes of just meeting Cain.

"No, I never did think that," Abel managed to find his voice.

Isaac's eyes narrowed.

"Cain was the one everyone wanted—"

"Enough," Isaac cut in. "It is far too late to change what's done. I can only hope you will have a changed perspective upon your return from Mars." Isaac gestured for those behind him to come forward.

Blood roared in Abel's ears. He stared at Isaac even as a light fell over them.

"Lieutenant Colonel Nightlord." The voice pulled Abel's attention from Isaac.

His heart stopped.

Shit!

The damn media had followed Isaac.

x – Arthur – x

Arthur stifled a yawn.

Last night had sucked. He'd kept an eye out for the rich boy, but the machine-like man had never appeared in their rooms. The tall, lanky fellow had though and snored so loud it was impossible to get an announce of sleep.

Oh well, it wasn't like Arthur wanted to strike conversation with the rich boy. The first time had been bad enough, thanks. Though some quiet through the night would have been nice.

Arthur entered the room the ceremony was being held in. The space was near empty outside of a few security personal and the early risers. As well as those who had taken the morning shuttle to Lunar Base.

His lips twitched.

One of those people was why he was here so early. His beautiful wife.

Sonya wasn't far into the room. She smiled as Arthur approached.

"How was the trip?" he asked in greeting.

"Smoother than I thought," she replied. She hugged him. "It's good to be back on solid ground."

Arthur smiled, though his heart sank a little. "It won't last," he warned.

"I know." She glanced around.

The crowd was steadily growing.

"Should you be with your unit?"

"Nope. Not until after the ceremony." Arthur smirked. "Until then, I'm all yours."

Sonya shook her head though a smile lit her features. "We should find a good spot to see the commanders."

"My lady." Arthur bowed before he held out his arm to her.

A small laugh escaped her. Sonya wrapped her arm around his.

Arthur escorted his wife to the line forming on either side of a path which lead straight to the stage. They could still make out the stage from here but weren't close enough to draw attention of those on it.

This would be the best place to catch a glimpse of the commanders. The fact Arthur still didn't know what his commander even looked like was odd. Granted, he hadn't taken time to read through any of the files he had. What was the point? The best way to learn a new group was to talk to them not read about them.

The doors opened and a small group of reps entered. They had to be the ones who funded the project otherwise there should have been more than the five there.

The room chilled. Arthur's breath caught as his gaze locked on the man leading the four reps.

Isaac Butler. It had to be him.

What the hell was the leader of the UN doing here?

Arthur tore his gaze from Isaac to another group following behind the reps. They were larger, but no one he didn't recognize which meant they weren't the reps of other nations. Perhaps the reps of reps? Meh, if it was important, he would learn about it from a superior.

"Attention all UN personal assigned to Mars, please report to your posts," a voice echoed through the room over the intercom. "Those not assigned to the ship start up, report to the launch ceremony. The commands are t-minus ten minutes out."

Arthur shifted, his heart racing and eyes darting from the stage where Isaac now sat to the doors. Crap, only ten minutes. This would be the moment he saw his commander and the rest of the command staff for the first time. He doubted they would enter any different from those he had in the past. Their strides full of superiority and noses up as if they were looking down on the rest there as if they were little better than trash.

Damn commanders. Nothing ever changed.

The sound of the doors opening were as a cannon going off. Silence fell as a wave through the gathered crowd.

The first commander strode into the room. The armor on his shoulders, belt, and arms gleamed. His posture was straight, and he was tall, taller than average. Everything about him, from his neat blond hair, pulled back in a small ponytail, to the narrow features of his face appeared to have been sculpted by the best artist throughout history.

His blue eyes flashed over the crowd, the look alien for one of his rank. There was nothing in his stride in gaze which said "obey me or else."

Arthur glanced to the color rimming his formal uniform. Red. He was the leader of the colony then.

The other two were in small cluster behind the major.

His eye locked onto a figure who appeared to be the clone of the first. There were differences. The most notable of which was the man's hair was white instead of white blond.

A scowl darkened the man's features.

Arthur glanced at the color rimming the commander's uniform.

Crap.

Arthur winced.

Of course, the grouchy looking one was his commanding officer.

The tall, beautiful woman beside the lieutenant colonel was whispering in his ear. Her long, red hair appeared to be on fire in the light of the room. She wore the uniform of the leader of the medical unit. The uniform did nothing to hamper her extreme beauty. It only enhanced it.

But her extreme beauty couldn't compare to the most beautiful woman alive.

Arthur squeezed Sonya's hand.

And he was married to said woman.

The lieutenant colonel's lips twitched. The scowl vanished to be replaced by a bored look. It still wasn't one of superiority, still… Arthur wasn't certain he wanted a short-tempered commander.

Now, were the heck was the fourth? The one in charge of Sonya's group.

Sonya nudged him. Her head tilted towards the lieutenant colonel.

Arthur frowned and followed her gaze.

His heart stopped. Cold wrapped around him.

There, with her arms wrapped about the lieutenant colonel's arm was a girl who looked no older than thirteen. The lieutenant colonel's hand was wrapped in hers, the look almost protective.

What the hell?

All of them were children. Even the woman who appeared to be the oldest couldn't have been by more than a few years.

It didn't matter the power in their stride as a clear sign they were enhanced. Kids shouldn't be forced to lead them to Mars, especially the girl. She was scared out of her wits by the fact she was clinging to the arm of her older brother.

Ringing filled Arthur's ears as he turned to watch the four mount the stage.

Only once she was up on the stage did the girl release her brother's arm.

This was just…

Why?

Why the hell would the UN do this to children?

Sure, the older three were old enough to be in the military, but the little girl?

Arthur's jaw ached as he clenched his teeth.

If he was ever lucky enough to have a little girl, he'd be damned if he let her join the military. This was a clear sign the UN abused their power. What the hell did it matter they were enhanced? A little girl should never have to risk her life.

"Arthur."

Warm breath tickled his ear.

"Hmm," Arthur pulled his gaze from the stage where the commanders were.

"Shouldn't you head to find your unit?"

"What?" Arthur blinked. He glanced back at the stage.

Sure enough, the commanders were leaving it.

Crap, he'd been raging through the entire speech.

"Yeah," he confirmed and turned to Sonya. "I'll see you in a bit." He kissed her. "Stay safe."

Sonya laughed. "I doubt there is a safer place on the moon or Earth than here right now." She tilted her head in the direction of the stage.

Right, because of Isaac.

Her thumb brushed his chin, eyes soft. "But hurry back to me, just in case, my love."

"Always." Arthur kissed her. If only these moments lasted more than heartbeats. If only…

Arthur moved away from his wife towards where the lanky boy from last night was heading. It was easier than admitting he hadn't paid attention to where he was supposed to go. Tabitha would have been swallowed by this crowd with so many of the security team standing above average.

Arthur winced.

Much like he stood at average height.

His button was his height, but that was his secret.

Tabitha was surrounded by the rest of the security team.

Arthur skimmed them.

The only ones he recognized were the lanky boy from the shuttle and their bunk last night and Tabitha. There was no sign of the rich boy who was lucky enough to be tall. Thus, he wouldn't have been swallowed by the crowd as Arthur was.

A small breath escaped Arthur.

Thank god. He didn't have to put up with the rich boy right now.

Tabitha started the briefing on what would happen. A few groups would be sent out to protect the ship. Very small groups, just enough to cover the weak points after a launch.

The rest—

"Don't get carried away at the launch party." Tabitha's eyes flashed in Arthur's direction.

Arthur smirked. He wouldn't. Still, it was amusing she thought he would be the troublemaker.

"Once the celebration is over, all of you will be returning to duty for the assignments and shifts you will take on the trip to Mars."

All standard crap, really. Though, this was the first time he had been on a ship. A party was the last thing Arthur wanted to go to. The commanders would be in attendance. Thus, last place to ever want to be.

Then there was the rich boy.

He would be given rights to be there given who his daddy was.

Yup, best to avoid the party.

"We will gather at the security before the heading to the party," Tabitha finished. "Until then, dismissed."

Finally!

Arthur moved away from the group. He craned his neck to see where Sonya would have been meeting with her unit.

She was a little taller than Arthur but still not tall enough to be see over some the giants in attendance. His gaze flickered the young, lanky man who would tower eve over the commanders.

Arthur set off. He'd just have to wanderer until he ran into his wife.

"Who's the lieutenant colonel speaking with?" the question drew Arthur's attention.

"Doctor Sonya Asran," another replied.

"What? You mean the leading expert on Mars? But I thought she declined coming."

Arthur stood on the balls of his feet to scan the crowd.

There.

Abel stood out among the crowd from his odd sculpted appearance hand shock white hair alone.

"Rumor has it they conscripted her husband," the second replied.

"Shit, you mean she's taken?"

Heat raced through Arthur. He rocked back on his feet and whorled on the two. "What did you just say?"

"Who the hell are you, buster?"

"Sonya's husband." Arthur's lips curled, eyes narrowed as he glared at the two.

"Really?" the two snorted and exchanged looks. "She's way too good looking for you, buddy."

Arthur advanced.

"Private Asran!" Tabitha stepped between Arthur and the two bastards. "Go to the ship and await orders."

The heat fled Arthur. What the hell? All he was doing was defending Sonya.

Arthur gaped.

"Now, private."

_Crash_!

The sound resounded through the room, cutting through the deafening hum of conversation.

The sound had come from—Arthur whipped around. There was no sign of Sonya.

A small breath escaped him.

Air fled him a heartbeat later. His body went cold.

Hell.

Abel stood with his arm embedded up to the elbow in a camera. A camera which could almost survive a tornado hitting it.

Abel ripped his arm from the camera. There was no sign of damage thanks to the armor on his hand and arm. He turned.

The crowd stumbled back to make a path.

Abel strode from the room.

"Go, now," Tabitha repeated, her voice hushed. It broke the silence as if it were a gun going off.

"Right," Arthur stammered, numb.

He moved towards the exit, heart pounding. What if he ran into his commander? His ears rang as he exited the room.

A soft sound of voice trickled to him. Arthur stopped before the bend which lead into the hall the entrance of the ship was in. He peered around the corner.

His heart stopped.

The lieutenant colonel stood talking to one of the reps. Not just any rep, but the rich boy's daddy.

"—the likes of which you couldn't fathom," the rep said.

"And what the hell do you think I'd do with money?" Abel demanded.

"Anything you want," Mahir pressed. "All you have to do is ensure my son doesn't go on portals. Just give him paperwork."

Abel scowled. "No."

"No?" Mahir's eyes narrowed. "I don't think you understand just how much I'm willing to give you."

"My answer remains," Abel stated. "I'll use every soldier under me to ensure the safety of the colony. That is my job and I plan on doing it will. Nothing you offer will sway me otherwise." Abel turned. He strode towards the ship.

Mahir snarled.

Did that rep just try to bribe… but he refused. This was weird.

Arthur steadied himself. He waited a few moments so the rep wouldn't know he'd evesdropped before he walked around the corner.

The ship was empty when Arthur entered. There was no sign of even Abel. Thankfully.

Arthur headed for the security office. He paused and peered within.

Still no commander.

The only one there was – the rich boy! What the hell?

Solomon was turned to him, eyebrow cocked in question.

"Rich boy," Arthur hissed. "Where's the lieutenant colonel?"

"His office," Solomon stated and frowned. "Is there a reason you're whispering?"

Arthur shrugged as he slipped into the room. "Just pretend like I'm not here."

Solomon's brow rose.

"Don't judge."

"You, myself, and the next person to enter are to start a partol of the ship," Solomon informed him.

"Great." The less time spent here the better. Arthur would take the emotionless rich boy over Abel any day. Even if his invisible wall meant more broken feet.

This wasn't going to be a good assignment. An emotionless third in command and a foul tempered commander where a mixture for disaster.

* * *

**(Author's note: **For any of my old readers, yes, I cut a lot out of the shuttle scene between Abel and his family. I couldn't picture them being so lighthearted, especially Abel and Lilith given what they know, thus no jokes about comics.

Also, if anyone read my original _Wizard's Treachy_ I was making Isaac/ Isaak out to be an enhanced human but the more I thought on it and the more I looked at his earliest name's life the more I decided his only "enhancements" are immortality, regeneration and a few others. Also, there is the way his "demon" and "magic" are described in the light novels. They're more like advanced technology than enhancements.

Xu Fu was said to have died around forty-five.

The last time I updated this, I didn't realize, but it was the same month as I first started posting the original, very original version on fanfiction. It had been eight years then and now it is 2020 come August it will mark the ninth year of me writing Trinity Blood on fanfiction.**) **


	6. Edge of Celebration

A soft knock made Abel look up.

"Sir." Tabitha saluted him. "The team has gathered and are waiting your orders." She stepped into the office and stood at attention. "The only ones missing are Lieutenant Solomon, Lieutenant Barack, and Private Asran."

"I ordered Lieutenant Solomon to take the first two to arrive and start the patrol of the ship," Abel informed her as he locked his computer and stood.

Tabitha's lips twitched. Her eyes narrowed. "Lieutenant Solomon? Is that wise, sir?"

Abel frowned. There had to be a reason she didn't think it was wise. Perhaps it had to do with how frail the man seemed in the brief moments Abel had looked at him. But most normal people seemed frail when compared to his family. Then there was the way the man had reacted.

"He seemed willing enough," Abel stated. He slipped around narrow space between the desk and a shelf to stand before Tabitha.

"I will explain after the party what is going on with your third in command, sir." Tabitha turned and strode into the main security office.

"Party?" Abel shook his head. He would figure it out after the briefing. Abel followed his second.

What was left of the security who weren't on the bridge or already out on patrol were gathered in the space. They straightened and saluted Abel when he entered.

"At ease," Abel instructed.

"We will break you up into small groups to patrol the weak points of the ship," Tabitha started. She passed out all but one of the data cubes she held. The last one must have been for Barack but given he was out with Solomon…

Abel suppressed the urge to wince. He shouldn't have given the order for the first two to arrive.

"Given Lieutenant Solomon is all ready on the general ship sweep, the two remaining patrols will head for the engines and the bridge." Tabitha's gaze locked on the two leads. "Sargent Kudza, your team will remain here and monitor the ship."

"Sir." The Sargent saluted.

"The rest of you not assigned to patrols will head to the party," Tabitha continued. "Be certain not to overdo it there as many of you are coming straight back here to swap shifts. Understand?"

"Understood." The groups called.

The shouts pierced Abel's ears. He fought against a wince.

"Dismissed."

Why did Abel have to be there again? It seemed Tabitha had everything well in hand.

The security team started to break apart. Groups were formed for the two patrols and another for those remaining in the office. The rest strode to the exit. A buzz of conversation filled the air.

"Sir," Tabitha started.

Abel tore his gaze from the team.

"We should head out as well."

"I would rather not." Abel turned to return to work.

He stiffened as a hand caught his arm.

Don't attack.

Abel gritted his teeth. "What is it, Lieutenant?" He looked down at her.

Her eyes narrowed. "All command staff are required to go."

What? Since when?

Abel's lips twitched.

Tabitha turned.

There was a soft pull from her, but Abel didn't budge.

"Sir," her voice hardened.

A soft breath escaped Abel.

Fine.

It might help make up for his destroying the camera and the colony's reaction to it. A shiver raced through him. It had been so quiet. Then there was the haunting look in their eyes.

Yes. He would rather try to put this right even if the party wouldn't help too much with it. Perhaps just being seen would help. Otherwise, how the hell was he supposed to get people to like him?

Damn General Hall to hell.

Abel grunted and turned. "Fine," he grumbled. He fell in behind Tabitha.

The room she led him to, was the largest recreational room on the ship. There were others and he suspected all of them would be in use for this silly party.

"Really?" Tabitha muttered.

Abel followed her gaze. There were no signs of Cain or Seth. Or even – his heart flickered – Lilith.

Footsteps alerted Abel to more people arriving. His lips twitched, heart lightening at the familiar soft sound from one of the footsteps. He turned.

Lilith was walking beside Doctor Kayson Williams.

"Love," – Tabitha moved over to Kayson – "have you seen the Major and Captain?"

"Captain Nightlord was still in her office from what I gathered from a few sentients. I confess I didn't ask after the major."

"Do you have any idea what this is?" Lilith's breath was warm against Abel's ear.

"No," Abel whispered back.

Kayson rubbed his chin. "I'll see to Captain Nightlord."

"Very well, I'll track down the major." Tabitha's eyes flashed as she looked at Abel. "Stay," she instructed.

She and Kayson left the room together.

"I'm not a dog," Abel muttered under his breath.

Lilith shook her head.

Abel's stomach lurched as a soft trimmer raced through the floor.

The ship had launched.

x – Solomon – x

This was…

Solomon stared at the screen before him.

Was he really charged with such a large section of the ship? It had to be true. The moment the next person arrived. They would have to start the patrol especially given how slow Solomon might be forced to move.

No.

He would manage a normal pace even as the ship launched. There was no way he would let down the Lieutenant Colonel's show of trust in him.

"Is the Lieutenant Colonel here?"

"In his office, according to the Rich Boy," Arthur stated in reply.

There was the second arrival.

Odd.

It was Lieutenant Barack. The man would be assigned his own patrol route, but the Lieutenant Colonel had ordered Solomon to take the first two to arrive. It had to be regardless of rank.

Whatever his reasoning, Barack was the second to arrive which meant he was now part of the patrol as well.

"Good," – Solomon stood and walked over to Barack and Arthur – "another is here. The three of us are to basic patrol of the ship."

Barack blinked and frowned. "Before the ship has launched?"

Solomon looked at the taller man. "Those are the Lieutenant Colonel's orders." Solomon moved passed them and into the hall.

"Guess we get to make certain no one is trying to blow up the engines and all." Arthur fell into step behind Solomon. "It'll be better than that good luck party they'll no doubt throw."

Heavy steps rang off the metal flooring as Barack no doubt raced to catch up. The sound of him slowing was enough to know he had fallen into step beside Arthur.

"Party?" Barack asked.

"Yeah, it's something Sonya told me about. It's sort of this good luck charm thing to celebrate the successful launch of a ship."

"Really? Does Lunar Base do something similar?" Barack asked.

"For launching ships? Nah, they just toss a bottle of good wine at the haul. What a waste."

"Isn't that an odd tradition?"

"Meh? Don't really care. Expensive wine should be for drinking not tossing at a ship."

Silence greeted Arthur's words. The private seemed to be missing the point of tradition. Granted, not all traditions were good ones. Such as the UN representatives having heirs and basically running their countries. That made it more a dictatorship. One which Isaac seemed to have an iron grip over it.

It didn't matter.

Solomon would be dead in a year. There was nothing he could do about the UN in a year. Ha, it was a laughable really. There was nothing he could do about it no matter the time he had left. Just because of his rank didn't mean he could in act change within the UN. The only way to do this would have been take his father's place as Isaac's right-hand man.

Yet, this wouldn't have guaranteed change.

"So, kids, are you fresh out of bootcamp?" Arthur's question shattered Solomon's thoughts. "Both of you can't be older than twenty."

"What? No," Barack shot down the question. "I've been in the military for a year now."

Arthur whistled. "A year and already a lieutenant. What about you, Rich Boy? I get you're a Lieutenant as well, but did your father buy your rank or something."

Heat shot through Solomon. He forced back the emotion. "No," he stated, voice even.

People moved passed their group as they headed to their stations aboard the ship.

Arthur let out a bark of laughter. "You'd have better luck if you used your bulk to ram the crowd, newbie."

"I'm not a newbie!" his voice grew a little higher, but not with anger.

Well, like with the "rich boy" nickname was for Solomon, this would most likely become Barack's new nickname.

Arthur chuckled. "Well, you're a newbie compared to me, kid."

Barack grunted.

"Stick with me and I'll show you the ropes."

"As in ignoring your commander," Solomon stated more to try and move the subject off teasing Barack than anything else. It was fine if Arthur called Solomon "Rich Boy" not for him to call Barack "newbie."

"What?" Arthur gasped. "I would never."

Right, thus his calling Barack a nickname Barack didn't like. Then there was the reputation the man had and the reason he had never reason above being a private.

Solomon's gut lurched with the feeling of movement his eyes couldn't preserve. He staggered, biting back a gasp. He managed to catch his step to make it appear he'd tripped. His muscles tightened to keep him going despite the sheer agony of his body.

"You all right, Rich Boy?" Arthur asked. His tone had changed from lighthearted. It was a tone Solomon hadn't heard since he was about seven.

Warmth spread through him.

This tone, it was a tone his father had once used with him.

What was it?

"I'm fine," Solomon stated.

It didn't matter what the tone was or why it made him feel as if he belonged.

The halls started to clear as they continued their patrol. "We should check the medical bay," Barack stated.

Solomon glanced at the man.

It had been listed on Barack's patrol route. At least, according to the file the Lieutenant Colonel had passed Solomon.

"Well, that signals the start of the party," Arthur mused.

Given everything the man had said, it only followed the party had started. Yet, despite Arthur's instance over not wanting to go to the party it seemed there was a hint of regret in his voice.

Solomon's heart fluttered.

Whatever was going on with Arthur, they were away. There was no going back to Lunar Base. No way for Solomon's fate to change now. He would be useful and help where he could for the colony for as long as he could. He would die on Mars, away from his family.

He would be free from the shackles his father had forced Solomon to live with since he'd been eight. Free. Just free.

Yet, there had been one hitch.

Solomon glanced back to the two still following him.

Both had seen him stagger. Arthur had even reached out to aid Solomon. Perhaps they were suspicious and perhaps not. Given the conversation the two were having, it leaned more towards the not.

"I thought you didn't want to go to the party," Barack commented, frowning.

"Oh, I don't." Arthur shrugged. "But it does mean I can't dance with my wife and that would have made the party worth attending." Arthur smirked as he punched his hand. "If another man so much as looks at my wife…"

"Um, what?" Barack backed away from Arthur.

"Don't judge me," Arthur huffed. "You'll understand when you get a woman or man of your own."

"This is a patrol, not a social gathering." Solomon returned his attention ahead of him. The older man sure enjoyed hearing himself talk. Solomon focused ahead, his breathing even and pace normal. This should help convince the two of them everything was fine.

"Whatever you say, Rich Boy."

"Is this the right way to the medical bay?" Barack asked. "I confuses I didn't have the time to study the ship."

Arthur chuckled.

"It is," Solomon confirmed.

"Let's just hurry so we can snag some of the left-over food from the party." Arthur picked up the pace until he walked alongside Solomon.

Solomon's stomach churned. It wasn't from Arthur standing so close to him or even the thought of food. It was the sight which greeted him as the patrol rounded the bend.

Body was slumped against the wall. Blood stained the white of his uniform. The source appeared to have been his neck.

"Ugh," Arthur groaned as he covered his mouth. "Forget food."

"If you're going to be sick, do so elsewhere." Solomon moved towards the corpse. This was either a crime scene, a suicide, or a really good hoax.

"Nope, I'm good." Arthur's voice was strained as he followed Solomon over to the corpse. "It's not the first body I've seen, but hopefully the last."

Solomon froze.

This man was the one Solomon had passed his identification to before boarding.

"Private, Lieutenant," – Solomon turned to the two of them – "were they two guards when you boarded the ship?"

Barack frowned. "No. There was just the one."

Arthur frowned and his head cocked to one side. His eyes narrowed in thought. "Nope, just the one."

Odd. So, sometime between when Solomon had boarded and when Arthur had the security officer had gone missing.

"Didn't the Lieutenant Colonel board before me?" Arthur asked.

"He did," Solomon confirmed.

"Perhaps he had something to do with it."

Solomon looked at him. What?

"It could happen." Arthur shrugged. "The guy does have a rather nasty temper."

This was true. It had been on the lieutenant colonel's records, but murder? No. The man wasn't the type.

Barack shifted. "Destroying a camera and killing aren't the same thing."

"Well, true, but still…" Arthur coughed. "What is that?" He pointed towards the corpse.

Solomon turned.

Above the body, written in blood were the words:

"Death to the UN suppressers! Freedom for Earth!"

"UN suppressers? So, a rebellion?" Arthur edged forward.

"I do not know." Yet, the message could mean only one thing. The enhanced humans were tired of playing slaves to normal humans like Solomon. Still, why target the Red Mars Project? The project had to be seen as a ray of hope of them.

No.

This might just be Solomon imposing his own beliefs onto the matter. He knew nothing of the life an enhanced human had led. Yet, to be trapped, with no say or away out from under the thumb of your oppressors – Solomon closed his eyes. An image of his father swam before him.

Solomon shoved back the thought.

No matter how bad the situation, it didn't justify murder.

This was a matter they needed to bring to Lieutenant Colonel Nightlord's attention.

Solomon touched his radio.

His finger stopped before the button.

If news got out now, only moments after launch, a murder had occurred, it would insight panic. Then there was all the information about this ship. The further they moved from Lunar base, the less likely they could receive information or hope to get help. This was the fastest and largest ship the UN had ever made. Even less than an hour out from the Lunar Base was several for the shuttles and other ships still in use. Then there was the fact to stop would throw them adrift and set back their arrival.

Something Isaac would most likely be against.

Solomon's hand lowered.

"We need to alert the Lieutenant Colonel." Solomon turned to the other two. "Private Asran—"

"No way in hell!" Arthur shot down the order before Solomon could give it. "You're in charge of this patrol, that makes informing our foul tempered leader your joy to deal with."

Again, with the foul tempered. There had been no sign of anger when Solomon had met Abel. No matter what his record said, no matter what Arthur said, Solomon would judge his commander by his actions. Actions which thus far were favorable in the mere fact Solomon was standing here as a leader of a patrol. That he of all people had been allowed to do something other than desk work.

It was a matter for later. Right then what mattered the most was informing their superior a murderer was on the loose.

"I'll go." Barack stepped forward. His gaze rested on Solomon.

"Uh, didn't you just say you don't know the ship's layout?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, but…" Barack's gaze lingered on Solomon.

Solomon looked straight back into his.

Barack dropped his gaze.

Could he know? Perhaps Barack had seen the lie before him when Solomon had staggered. Perhaps he knew Solomon hadn't tripped.

Solomon's heart raced.

No.

It was a thought for another time. He needed to focus on the matter at hand.

"Very well," Solomon conceded. "The two of you will remain here. Make certain the crime scene isn't disturbed until I return with the Lieutenant Colonel."

Solomon turned.

"I'll go with you." Barack stepped to his side. "Private Asran should be enough to guard the body. And I do need to learn the ship."

Solomon bowed his head. It was for the best. Besides if he collapsed he could give Barack the directions he needed to get this information to Lieutenant Colonel Nightlord.

Here went everything.

Solomon started forward. With each step he forced himself to go faster.

Faster.

He had to get to a run.

Faster.

Fire raced through him. His lungs seared his lungs.

He had to keep going.

There was no time to waste. No time to pause. Heck, he shouldn't even be thinking. He had to focus.

Breathe.

Run.

Faster.

Solomon stopped before the entrance into the largest recreational room on the ship. This had to be it.

He entered the room and looked around.

"Are you all right, Sir?" Barack asked, his voice just audible over the beating music.

"Fine," Solomon painted. Each breath strained. His body shook.

The Lieutenant Colonel was stood out in space as the only one with hair stained the color of whatever light flashed over him at the time. He was dancing with Captain Sahl.

Solomon stepped forward until he stood on the edge of the dancefloor.

When Abel turned, Solomon gestured to him.

Fire coursed through Solomon's body, pricking at his skin.

x – Abel – x

Pain pulsed through Abel's skull in time to the pounding music.

This was ridiculous. There was so much to do and little time to do it. Though, perhaps this torture would be a great way to gain his team's trust.

Abel's lips twitched.

As if.

None of the few there even seemed interested in approaching him.

A soft tapping could just be heard over the blaring music. People twisted, dancing under the flashing lights in time to the beat. Soft laughter added to the resounding noise, chatter hummed over the music.

It was utter hell.

The only bright side was Cain had been dragged from his office as well. He was luckier in the fact he had grabbed his laptop.

Abel scowled. Just great. He was stuck listening to the deafening sound while Cain got work down. Tabitha hadn't given Abel a moment to breath let alone go back into his office after he had sent out the first few groups to patrol the ship.

"Come on, you have to be there. It's bad luck if you're not." His second had grinned and started to drag him from the security office.

Sure, Abel could have gotten out of her grip, but it would have harmed her. Which would have cemented him as a bad guy far more so than destroying the camera had.

"It is good to see all of you here," a voice cut through the music.

Abel blinked. Sonya stood before the table, a soft smile on her face. "Hello, Doctor Asran," Abel greeted her with a nod.

"Are willing to continue our conversation?" Sonya asked.

"Abel!" Seth's shout came just over the music and buzz of conversation. "Abel. Abel, Abel!" His sister raced into view. She carried a plate in each hand. "They have Indian food! Oh, yeah, and cake." She slid one of the plates onto the table.

Abel stared at the slice of cake she's slid to him. It was biggest slice he'd ever seen. At least twice as big as the small slice he'd had of Seth's birthday cake.

"Here, Cain!" Seth beamed as she slid a dish over to Cain.

He looked up. His glasses flashed in the flashing lights of the room. A small frown pulled at his lips. "What?"

"It's Chinese food!" Seth clapped. "They have dishes from all over the world. This is the best day ever!"

Cain glanced at the plate. "Thank you, Seth, but I really should—"

"He'll eat it," Abel interrupted as he shot a glare at Cain. That jerk! Was he trying to break Seth's heart? Here their sister was going out of her way to get each of them their favorite food and Cain was about to toss it back at her.

Cain frowned. He pulled the plate over and placed it near to the laptop he'd brought with him.

Good.

"Great!" Seth gave them their "v" salute over her eye. "I'm going to help Lilith get the rest." Seth skipped off before Abel had a chance to return the salute.

It was amazing. This would only be the third time he had sweets in his life. To believe it was so soon after Seth's birthday cake. It couldn't real. This was more a dream than anything else.

"The captain seems happy." Sonya smiled.

Abel tore his gaze from the cake.

The smile didn't reach Sonya's eyes. The light glittered off them, making her smile appear almost sad.

Of course, Seth was happy. They could eat what they wanted right then. All their favorite food spread out on the tables. It was unreal. The best day, as Seth had called it.

The doctor returned her gaze to Abel. "I plan on marking the spots we know there is water after the party," Sonya started. "I'll send you it when it's done."

"That would be helpful. We should also look in to getting a schedule in place for the teams going out to gather water." It would make it easier to assign a security detail to Sonya's teams.

"It will have to be planned around the storms," Sonya stated.

Abel nodded in agreement. This was very true. Martian sandstorms were very dangerous. There would be no reason to risk lives over the water. Even if the colony was very low on it, they could wait for the storm to pass before heading out to retrieve more. The only storms which would prove an issue were the dust storms which lasted weeks.

This was why most of the water would be coming in large amounts and stored in massive basins. The water be purified for human and plant consumption.

"Your team is taking the weather readings, correct?" Abel asked as he cut off a small piece of the tantalizing cake.

"We're going to start looking through data coming in from the Mars satellite today." Sonya frowned. "It will be old information but should help establish a base for the weather over the past sixty-three years."

Abel took a small bite of the cake. It was enough to stop his nose from wrinkling.

What fun that would be. Seth was certain to have one of her team's hands full with just over sixty years of weather data.

Abel blinked as the sweet flavor of the cake washed over his tongue. The cake was fluffy and seemed to melt in his mouth.

"I could send you the complied data, if you would like, Lieutenant Colonel."

"Hmm." Abel's fork tapped against the plate. "I'm not certain what security could do with old weather reports." The most use he could get out of it was by seeing the patterns throughout the year for what time of year the storms hit the worst. "Go ahead and send them, just in case."

"I can't believe you two!"

Abel blinked.

Seth had reappeared with Lilith. She held a plate filled with what smelled to be Indian food. Her checks puffed out. "You and Cain are working at a party. Come on, it's meant to be fun, not work."

A soft laugh escaped Sonya. She bowed to Seth. "Forgive me, Captain Nightlord. It is my fault the Lieutenant Colonel is working. I wished to continue our discussion from earlier."

Seth huffed as she set down her plate.

Lilith smiled. She took the seat beside Cain.

Abel's heart sank.

What the hell? It didn't bloody matter where she sat. Besides, his dear sister was going to be sitting by him.

"I know!" Seth snapped her fingers, grinning. "You can dance with me!"

Eh, what?

"Why?" Abel asked, keeping his voice gentle. This was his sister he was talking to. He didn't want to upset her again as he had when he had mentioned Thomas.

"It's your punishment for working at a party." Seth placed her hands on her hips and nodded.

"Um, no, thank you, dear sister."

Seth pouted. "You're just refusing because you can't dance."

"I can," Abel stated.

"Prove it by dancing with me."

"No," Abel tried again to refuse.

A smirk appeared on her face. Seth's eyes glittered as she leaned forward. "Then I'll go ask one of the guys to dance with me. Perhaps I'll even get my first date out of it."

Date?

The air chilled until a shiver raced through Abel.

Seth, dating. Oh, hell no. The guy would just hurt her. There was no way there would ever be a guy good enough for her. Not ever!

"Have fun," Cain stated as he lifted is tablet. He looked over the top of it and his glasses at Seth. His gaze dropped back to the screen a heartbeat later. "Tell whatever boy who dates you he has to deal with me if he messes with you."

Abel shot a glare at Cain.

What the hell?

Abel leapt to his feet. His chair clattered to the floor. "No one's dating you, _ever_!" Abel growled. His hand balled into a fist until his nails started to dig into the soft flesh of his palm.

"Then, dance with me." Seth's smirk shifted into a wide grin. "That way you can make certain no one tries to ask me out."

Sonya chuckled. She nodded to Abel and Seth. "We can continue this discussion later, Lieutenant Colonel."

Abel nodded, but didn't take his eyes off his sister. Damn it all, he'd fallen into Seth's trap. Still, it was better than risking her heart being shattered by a guy who only sought to use her.

"All right," Abel conceded, "I'll dance with you."

"Come!" Seth grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the dance floor.

Abel stumbled after his sister.

The music beat deeper into his skull.

Abel narrowed his eyes against the pulsing ache.

Ugh, at this rate he was more likely to go deaf than be able to dance right.

His heart flickered.

Crap, he didn't know the first thing about dancing.

"Wing it!" Seth grinned as she released Abel's hand. She moved in time to the blinding beat of the music. She spun around, eyes glittering.

Abel glanced around.

Everyone else was moving.

"You look stupid just standing there," Seth giggled as she kept dancing.

Abel took a deep breath. He started move in time to his sweet sister.

The song ended.

Finally.

Abel made to move off the dance floor.

"Another!"

Abel gasped when Seth yanked him back.

All right. It was for Seth.

This repeated for two more songs.

Perhaps now the third song was winding down, Abel could retreat. His head was killing him.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Abel jumped. Gah, head aches and pulsing music both sucked. It was messing with his ability to hear people approaching.

It was Lilith.

Seth blinked and frowned as she looked between them. "Sure, I'll go sit with Cain for a bit. I needed a break."

And he did?

Oh well.

Abel turned to her as the first notes of the next song rang through the room.

Crap! It was a slow song.

"Perhaps we should sit this one out," Abel suggested. He glanced around the dance floor. They were mainly couples, and a few kids who were continuing a rather wild looking dance at the edge of the dance floor, remained.

Given it was only couples… Shit, people might think they were together.

His heart fluttered.

What the hell?

Lilith took his head. She wove her fingers through his. "Don't worry, just follow my lead." Her hand was warm on his arm.

Abel swallowed. She was so close he could smell her warm scent.

The room warmed.

"Your hand goes to my waist."

"Right," Abel muttered, looking away from her even his hand went to her waist.

She started the waltz. Abel forced to follow by her touch.

Lilith leaned closer.

Abel could barely breath. What was doing? His heart raced. She was so very close.

Someone who shouldn't have been there, caught Abel's eye as he turned with Lilith.

Solomon.

The first lieutenant gestured to Abel.

"Excuse me, Lilith," Abel whispered. His heart sank as he released her.

Lilith followed his gaze. Her hand slipped from his arm. "All right," she sighed.

Abel slipped through the dancers and around the children without getting hit by any of them. He gestured to Solomon and Barack to follow him. They left the rec room.

"What's wrong?" Abel asked the moment they were out in the hall.

"There's been a murder, sir," Solomon informed, features straight.

A murder? Someone had to be sending a message through this action back to Earth. Even if this wasn't the case, a murder was too important to ignore. They had also been right not to go over the radio with this. A panic was the last thing they needed with most of the security team bogged down at a party.

"Lead the way."

* * *

**(Author's note: **So in Dreams of a Generation Arthur talks about how he's been on a ship before (something I seem to have spaced while writing chapter 4). He's never been on a ship in this write thus he talks about how Sonya has been on a ship before…

Another mistake I will be going back and editing. Solomon isn't tied for third in command, he's tied for second with Tabitha. Both of them are First Lieutenants.

Also, I got a new job which is letting me work from home right now. It's why last month's update didn't happen and this one was late. I am still trying to a schedule back for writing.**) **


	7. Scattered Commanders

For this month, I am updating my stories more often. The plan is to have a story go up every two days until what's going on in the world has passed. Then I will be returning to the normal update schedule of once a month. Please stay safe.

* * *

Seth settled herself and the table with Cain. She took a bite of her food. The flavors washed over her tongue.

So, good.

So much better than she remembered it being.

"Where's Abel?" Cain asked after several moments.

"Dancing with Lilith," Seth replied before she took another big bite of her food. At least now she knew why Abel had downed the cake at her party. This was too good to savor.

Seth took another big bite. She leaned back, savoring the flavors filling her mouth. Yup, today was the best day ever. She'd been able to dance with dear older brother and now she could eat her favorite food in the whole of the universe.

"Dancing?" Cain frowned. He looked towards the dance floor.

Seth followed his gaze.

Movement at the edge of the dancefloor caught her eye. A young man stood, making a small gesture as if to catch someone's attention.

Seth blinked. "Who's that?" She pointed her fork at the man.

"Don't know," Cain confessed. "I would assume someone on Abel's team given his uniform.

Sure enough, Abel stepped up to the young man. The two of them left the rec room, followed close by a taller man.

Seth glanced at the dancefloor in time to see Lilith heading towards them.

"You appeared to be enjoying yourself," Cain commented when Lilith joined them.

A shiver trickled through Seth. She glanced at her brother before returning her gaze to Lilith. "Do you know what that was about? I mean one of Abel's men getting him."

"I don't," Lilith confessed. "It looked like Lieutenant Solomon."

"Representative Mahir's son?" Cain frowned. "I can't imagine that man sending his heir to Mars."

"Abel would have the information on the lieutenant," Lilith pointed out, "but it could be either Mahir is trying to curry favor with the military or—"

Cain snorted. "He doesn't need to. He's the right hand of Isaac."

"Maybe there's another reason he's—"

"He's more likely here to report back to his father over how the project is going," Cain cut Lilith off once more.

Ah, oh.

It was best to leave before this turned into an agreement as it always did when Cain kept interrupting Lilith.

Seth slid out of her seat.

Silence crashed down around Seth as she entered the hall.

There was no sign of where Abel had gotten off to.

Seth slumped.

Great.

Guess she was going off on her own. There wasn't a point in returning to work given no one would be there. And she had no desire to stare at the stars in an observation room. That was all she was doing for the next month!

Seth straightened, grinning.

The bridge.

She'd get see what it was like only an hour or so after launch. This would be great. Seth raced off down the empty halls. There was no one in sight. Not even the teams Abel would have sent out. Perhaps they were elsewhere on the ship. Just the engines or something a long those lines.

Seth slowed as she neared the bridge. Her heart raced and face ached from grinning. This was great! No one had stopped her running through the halls. No one had even seen her doing so. Well, no one but whoever was monitoring the security cameras right now.

The halls were silent save for the sound of Seth's boots against the metal floors. Her heart flickered, smile faltering. There should have been a security team near here. Right?

"Excuse me little girl."

Seth jumped.

"Yeah," she stammered as she turned. She breathed.

It was the security team.

"You shouldn't be wandering the halls alone," the leader of the team approached Seth.

Seth blinked. All right, she'd heard that tone before but only from Lilith, Abel, and their dad, Thomas. It was odd hearing it from a stranger. For that matter, a stranger who wasn't part of her family.

"I'm just happy to see a security team here." Seth smiled. "I was sort of worried when I didn't see you guys in the hall."

The leader blinked and frowned.

"But I'm fine. I just wanted to see—" Seth cleared her throat. "To check on the bridge."

"You really should head back to the party and find you parents."

"Ma'am," one of the other officers stepped forward, "she's Captain Nightlord." He shifted and saluted Seth.

The woman stiffened. "Ah!" She saluted. "My apologies, Captain."

"No worries." Seth smiled at them. "Just keep up the good work, okay?" Seth returned the salute before she entered the bridge. That was weird.

Her eyes widened.

The bridge was larger than she'd imagined it from the pictures. The center of the room held the pilot's seat with several other seats towards the viewport for various tasks. The current pilot was known as the Ace of the UN, Alexander Barvon.

A grunt sounded from the pilot's seat. "If you're going to be on the bridge, stay quiet like the other observer." He laughed. "That way you can better witness the best pilot in the UN."

Another?

Seth glanced around.

A man wearing a fine suit stood off to the side, his gaze locked on the viewport. His blond hair was combed back, and a small chain could be seen coming out of his breast pocket.

"Oh, shut up, Barvon!" snapped one of the helmsmen. "You're only the self-proclaimed 'best pilot in the UN.'"

"Nope, wrong! I am called the Ace for a reason."

"For your ego more like," muttered another.

The man smiled as Seth approached him. "Good morning, Captain Nightlord." He spoke with a familiar accent. There was something familiar about him.

Seth frowned. "Um, sorry, but I know I recognize you," Seth started.

The man chuckled as his eyes softened. "We've never been formally introduced. I am Wilson Walsh—"

"Oh!" Seth exclaimed. "The representative from England."

"Man, you don't understand keeping it down," Alexander laughed. "Oh well, guess you out rank me. But to what do we owe the honor of a captain coming to the bridge of this beautiful lady?"

Ah, what?

"He's talking about the ship," the helmsman explained.

"Oh." Seth blinked. This guy was weird.

Walsh smiled. "I assume you came to see the launch from the bridge as well, Captain?"

"Yup!" Seth returned his smile. There was something almost inviting about the man. Not like the other reps she'd met before. "It's nicer than trying to go to observation room. I'll be in one of those for most the trip as it is. This way I get a change before it's needed."

"True enough." Walsh bowed his head.

Seth grinned and turned her attention to the viewport.

It was peaceful here. Well, more so than if her brothers were in the same room glaring at one another or if she had remained at the party. The crew seemed to love poking fun at Alexander, and he would joke back, defending the ship, who he called a her, to the last.

Static filled Seth's ear from her radio. She touched it, frowning.

"All security personal be advised," Abel's voice came over the radio, "a murderer is on the loose and looking to kill both the command staff and all UN personal. Gather the civilians and escort them to defendable locations around the ship. Lieutenant Tabitha, head to the medical bay and take point there."

"Sir!" Tabitha's voice replied.

The medical bay?

Seth's frown deepened. It would be the most defendable location. The rec rooms had multiple entrances. Or at least she assumed it would have been from what little she'd seen of the full ship's schematics.

The door hissed open.

x – Abel – x

A harsh, metallic scent filled the air.

Blood.

Abel's skin crawled at the familiar, haunting scent. He rounded the corner behind Solomon and Barack. Sure enough, a corpse leaned against the wall. The familiar blue rimmed uniform caught his eye. Abel had never seen this man before.

"Death to the UN suppressers. Freedom to Earth," Abel said the words written above the man as he crossed the hall. "I take it you assume this was done by a radical group?" he asked his three officers.

"We do, sir," Solomon stated.

"Do you recognize him, um, sir?" Private Asran asked. He shifted.

"No," Abel confessed. "He's not a member of Mars security."

"He was one of the two guards for the ship," Solomon informed him. "He was standing guard when I boarded."

"He wasn't when you did, Sir?" Barack asked, frowning.

"No, but I was delayed in the hall for a time."

"You were?" Barack frowned and glanced at the private.

Private Asran shifted. "What, newbie? Just spit it out."

Barack's jaw tightened.

Abel moved over to the body and knelt. "Lieutenant Barack," – he didn't look towards the private or the others behind him. There was something off about this – "take Asran with you and head for the medical bay. We need a doctor to confirm time of death."

"Sir!" The sound of Barack saluting came to Abel.

"Thank God," the words came as a breath from Asran. It was followed by the sound of them moving off down the hall.

"The murderer would have had to take place in the small amount of time between us boarding," Solomon stated, tone even, devoid of all emotion.

Abel looked out of the corner of his eye at the man. Solomon had remained in the security office since he had boarded. "There should be video of the entrance." Still, it would be from Lunar Base given there was only one camera trained on the entrance in the ship and it didn't show the guards.

"It will take several hours for the request and delivery of the video. It is our best option to learning what happened." Solomon paused. "There was no activity at the entrance until you boarded."

"Unless they had access to the cameras somehow."

"Yes, but they would have to hack into them given I was in the security office. It would have to have been from Lunar Base."

If this was the case and the cameras had been hacked, then they couldn't relay on Lunar Base showing the time the man had left his post.

Abel frowned as a soft smooth glint came from the soldier's fist. Abel pulled a sheet of plastic from the hand. Words flickered, glitching from the damage the sheet had sustained: Let the rebellion being. The worlds will burn and those suppressed will rise from the ashes as the new rules. Subdue the commanders, have them join the cause. The four gods shall liberate us.

Abel passed the sheet to Solomon.

"Odd. I've not seen Latin used outside of old texts. If they were trying to make a message, who was it for?"

Abel shook his head. "What is important is on the note. They mean to attack."

"True," Solomon agreed.

Abel touched the radio. "Copy Cain."

No response.

"Cain, this isn't the time to ignore your radio." Abel gritted his teeth. Damn his brother.

"What is it, Abel?" Cain's calm reply came, sounding as if nothing was wrong.

"Are you still at the party?" Abel glanced at Solomon.

There was no sign of a frown. The man just bowed his head.

"No," Cain informed him, "I'm heading back to my office."

"How close are you to it?"

"About a third of the way."

Damn. Yet, this could work to their advantage as protecting a rec room would be nearly impossible with all the entrances in and out of the space.

"Head to the medical, it's closer." And far easier to defend.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Seriously, Cain was such a pain in the ass sometimes. "I'm sending Lieutenant Solomon there to protect you."

"Understood, Sir," Solomon stated before the sounds of him moving off followed.

"If Lieutenant Barak and Private Asran are still there, relay to them to remain as part of your guard," Abel continued, heart racing.

"What's going on?" Cain's voice was still calm.

"There's been a murder. The culprit is targeting you." Now, just go damn it! Abel wanted to scream this at his thick-headed brother.

There wasn't time to dwell on this matter. The rest of the security force, Seth, and Lilith all needed to be informed.

"All security personal be advised," Abel started to address all his personal, Cain, Seth, and Lilith, "a murderer is on the loose and looking to kill both the command staff and all UN personal. Gather the civilians and escort them to defendable locations around the ship. Lieutenant Tabitha, head to the medical bay and take point there."

"Sir," Tabitha replied.

Abel ended the broadcast.

Damn. A murder just an hour after launch. It was unlikely would turn around. Still this would deepen the misgivings everyone had about his family. Someone was working against them. This was for certain.

Cold metal touched the back of his head.

Abel stiffened, his hand dropping to his gun.

"What? No one to guard you?" a cold voice almost purred. "Such a shame, it makes you the easiest target."

By the sound of the voice, it was man who had Abel at gun point. There were four others with this man by the sound of boots against the floor.

"Now, come with us quietly," the man said, "and no harm will come to you."

"And what exactly do you want with me?" Abel forced back the urge to growl. His heart raced.

"For you to join us," the man purred. "To get out from under the thumb of your suppressors. Perhaps get back at those who tormented you." The man's accent was familiar from the times Abel had gone to the base Cain was born at. Was this man German?

"Great way to get me to join," Abel muttered, looking out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't see any of the man but could make out a few of the followers behind him.

The gun shifted. "Knock him out," the man ordered.

There.

Abel spun, lashing out with his leg.

A shout filled the air.

_Thud_!

The man struck the ground.

Abel kicked the gun from his hand. The man's face was obscured by a mask.

There were too many to fight alone.

Still…

Abel drew his gun and fired several warning shots.

They dove for the ground.

Abel bolted.

"Stop him!" the man's shout rang off the metal hall.

A soft click filled the air.

Abel glanced behind him in time to see a grenade thrown.

Damn it!

Abel spun on the ball of his foot. He lifted his gun and fired.

A flash filled the space. Abel was blasted back as ringing filled ears.

Abel rolled back.

Another grenade flew through the smoke.

Abel lifted his gun. It weighed more than the last time.

He fired.

Too close.

The grenade went off feet from him.

Sheer blinding agony raced through Abel.

Lights flickered.

The world was rimmed in darkness.

Not yet.

Abel looked through the smoke. Through the ringing he could just make out the sounds of others moving. Nothing came through the smoke.

Darkness swallowed him.

x – Cain – x

Cain heard the soft sound of the Seth slipping from her chair. He glanced towards her in time to see her leaving the rec room.

"Cain," Lilith started. Her was gentle as if he were a frightened child she was trying to coax out from under the bed.

Cain's jaw tightened.

"Why would he send his heir to spy on us?"

Annoying to the last. Her gaze was soft as she looked at him. She wasn't his mother and certainly not his older sister. Bloody hell, they weren't blood. All she was, was the annoying woman who they were stuck with until after the mission was over. Then they would be free of her meddling.

Cain gathered up his tablet and laptop. "I don't know," he stated, holding a snarl in the back of his throat. His lips twitched but he held back the urge to curl them. His siblings loved Lilith for some reason. Even Abel as the dance was enough to tell he'd been enjoying her company.

"Cain?"

Cain stood. He left the room, laptop and tablet tucked under an arm, without a word to Lilith.

He paused halfway back to his office.

Sure, Abel had been moving stiff on the dancefloor, yet, he hadn't snapped and moved away from Lilith like he used to. Was it possible his brother had changed his mind about Lilith?

Cain's heart lurched.

The image of them dancing lingered in his mind's eye. They had seemed far more relaxed around one another. Well, Abel had been. Lilith had feelings for Abel since they had been ten. Cain clenched his teeth. It was impossible for Abel to recognize this. He was daft when it came down to seeing how others felt about him.

"Copy Cain."

Cain stiffened as Abel's voice came over the radio.

"Cain, this isn't the time to ignore your radio."

"What is it, Abel?" Cain answered.

"Are you still at the party?"

"No, I'm heading back to my office."

"How close are you to it?"

"About a third of the way."

"Head to the medical bay, it's closer."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Abel growled. "I'm sending Lieutenant Solomon there to protect you. If Lieutenant Barak and Private Asran are still there, relay to them to remain as part of your guard."

"What's going on?" Cain asked, frowning. And since when did Abel think he needed a guard. Out of the three of them, Cain was the best fight. Well, until he included Lilith that was. Which he didn't given she wasn't family.

"There's been a murder. The culprit is targeting you."

Just him? Cain opened his mouth to reply.

"All security personal be advised," Abel started to address all his personal, Cain, Seth, and Lilith, "a murderer is on the loose and looking to kill both the command staff and all UN personal. Gather the civilians and escort them to defendable locations around the ship. Lieutenant Tabitha, head to the medical bay and take point there."

"Sir," Tabitha's came from a great distance through the ringing filling Cain's ears.

All the command staff. His precious siblings were being targeted as well. And he didn't know where either of them was.

Cain's heart raced.

The hall spun around him.

Damn it all to hell! He turned.

He would find his siblings and protect them. Abel might be the closest.

The tablet and computer slid from his arm as Cain whipped around. He raced down the hall, back the way he'd come.

Several people stepped around a bend.

Cain skidded to a stop. "Move!" he snapped. If they didn't, Cain would ensure they couldn't move.

"I think not," a female voice came from the middle member of the group. Her voice rasped through a breathing apparatus she wore over her mouth and nose.

Cain blinked.

They were all dressed in worn protective gear he'd seen those who lived and worked in the barren wastes outside of the protective domes of Earth wear. Stranger still, Cain didn't recognize any of them and he had been certain to read through every name and look at every picture of all those heading to Mars.

The woman held out her hand. "Come, Major Nightlord, and with us, usher in freedom for all our kind. Together we can destroy the UN."

"Just move," Cain snarled. His siblings were in danger and this idiotic woman was standing in his way. Cain's hand dropped to the hilt of his sword.

"Ah, so you won't join us quietly then." The woman flicked her wrist and two of the men flanking her stepped forward. "Such a shame and here I was informed you would be the easiest to persuade to our cause."

Cain looked from one to the next. He slid the sword a little from the sheath.

His skin crawled.

Sharp pain lanced through neck.

The world swam before him.

"Another," the woman's voice seemed to come through water.

Cain stumbled as he turned.

Another of her group stood there with a needle in hand.

Cain tried to grip his sword.

The man leapt forward and struck Cain with another dose of the drug.

Cain's knees buckled. The hall was rimmed in black. Hard metal bit into his knees.

Damn it.

The woman stepped up to Cain. Her hand on his chin. "Perhaps one day you will understand why we had to do this."

His heart fluttered through a sensation of falling.

Darkness swam over his eyes. There was nothing. Not the pain of striking the floor, no sound of his body thudding as it hit. Just nothing.

* * *

**(Author's note: **So, the original chapter which was here in the rewrite has to be shifted. Lilith didn't lean into Abel during the dance as much as she did in the original which is what sets Cain off as well as a little more. Besides, I have a feeling the idea of the chapter where he accepts Lilith and Abel being together will have more impact later in the story.

Also, I didn't have it be the same woman managing to appear in two locations at the same time. Instead another important character is the one who confronts Abel.**) **


End file.
